


An Earlier Understanding

by LissaMU



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaMU/pseuds/LissaMU
Summary: Darcy confronts Elizabeth about her snide comments during their dance at the Netherfield Ball. How will this change their relationship and the lives of those around them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first longer P&P fic I wrote. I've edited a fair bit from the original version, but the plot remains the same as when I've posted in other places. Rated mature for a couple of Darcy's fantasy moments ;-)  
> This work is complete, but I will post new chapters every couple of days as I finish editing.

_Darcy and Elizabeth are dancing at the Netherfield Ball…_

'May I ask to what these questions tend?'

'Simply to the illustration of your character… I am trying to make it out.' Darcy was not convinced by Miss Bennet's sudden light manner. _Courage man… defend yourself!_

'Miss Bennet, if you have something to say to me, say it; but please do not insult my intelligence with these thinly-veiled attacks.' Elizabeth was shocked. She had not expected Mr. Darcy to comprehend the true meaning behind her questions. Well, if he wanted to hear it…

'Mr. Darcy, I fear that the ballroom is not the proper place for this conversation. Perhaps…' But he interrupted her.

'Then shall we adjourn to the library?'

'If you wish.' The dance ended, and Darcy led Elizabeth from the dance floor to the library.

'Well, Miss Bennet, I am ready… do your worst.' He attempted to be light-hearted, but Elizabeth could tell that he was nervous. She had to admit that he looked rather handsome in an agitated state… but no, he was a hateful man, and deserved the reproach she was about to give him.

'Well Mr. Darcy, as I mentioned before, we recently made the acquaintance of Mr. Wickham. I noticed the cold manner of your greeting with him, and he satisfied my curiosity by relating to me the story of your dealings with him. I wonder, Mr. Darcy, at you calling yourself an honourable man, after your infliction… you have reduced him to his present state of poverty, denying your own father's dying wishes all the while! How can you possibly defend yourself?' Darcy was growing more incensed by the minute. Who was this girl to be questioning him and his dealings with Wickham? Reduced him to his present state of poverty? Well, he had asked for it; now he had to defend himself.

'Miss Bennet, I know not under exactly what form of falsehood Mr. Wickham imposed himself on you, but if you are not already implacably decided to think ill of me, please allow me to defend myself on this charge. Mr. Wickham is the son of a very respectable man, my father's steward. Though he appears to be a good and charming man, I'm afraid the appearance of goodness is all he possesses. My father supported him at school, and afterwards at Cambridge, intending him to follow a career in the church. Unfortunately, Wickham's habits were dissolute, and his interest was not in the pulpit. He renounced all claims to the valuable living my father had intended for him and was compensated accordingly. For several years he pursued the life of his choice, but when he ran out of money he tried to reclaim the living, which I of course refused. Unhappy with my rejection, he…'

Darcy paused. The thought pained him still, and he was not sure how far he could trust this woman. 'This is a very personal and painful tale Miss Bennet, which I tell you in confidence and would not wish to be widely known. I cannot bring myself to tell you the details, but I can say that just a few months ago, Mr. Wickham imposed himself on my sister Georgiana, who is but 15 years old, in order to gain access to her fortune. It was only by happenstance that I was able to thwart him, and Georgiana still suffers from his betrayal.' Throughout his tale he had been pacing, and now he threw himself exhaustedly into the chair facing her. Elizabeth's brow was furrowed in thought, the colour rising in her cheeks, though whether from anger or embarrassment he could not tell. 'Well Miss Bennet, I hope you will acquit me of cruelty towards Mr. Wickham. Now, if you will excuse me.' He stood to leave but was called back by Elizabeth.

'Mr. Darcy, wait. I… I must apologise to you. I was blinded by my own dislike of you and was even unwilling to realise how improper it was for Mr. Wickham to relate such a story to me after so brief an acquaintance. All I could think of was how truthful he seemed, and how your manners only confirmed any negative account that could be given of you. I am sorry Mr. Darcy.'

Now it was his turn to be pensive. _Dislike of me? My manners? Of what is she speaking?_ 'I will be happy to accept your apology Miss Bennet, if you will enlighten me still further. In what way do my manners confirm any negative account of me? And did you say that you dislike me?' He seemed genuinely hurt as he repeated her words.

_Well,_ she thought, _perhaps proud Mr. Darcy has some proper feeling after all!_

'I have no wish to pain you, sir; I believe I have said enough.'

'Nay, I insist on knowing your meaning madam,' he said with a slight smile.

She laughed. 'Very well, sir, but I warn you that you will find it shocking, and quite despise me afterwards. Fortunately, this will not be much of a change from the present circumstances, and as I have never sought your good opinion I shall not suffer greatly.'

_Despise her?_ Darcy thought. _Is that what she thinks? Oh Elizabeth, if you had any idea…_

'You are quite sure you wish me to continue?' He bowed. 'Very well… Mr. Darcy, from your arrival in Hertfordshire, you have treated everyone you meet with contempt and ridicule, believing yourself to be above your company. Why, as early as the Meryton assembly you disdained us! I dare say you may have found some of the company barely tolerable, but obviously none of us were handsome enough to tempt you to dance.' She raised an eyebrow and Darcy cringed, realising that she had indeed overheard his conversation with Bingley. 'Since then your behaviour has been cold, often bordering on the uncivil… in fact, I would say that you have often behaved in quite an ungentlemanlike manner.'

By now Darcy was furious. _Who do these country nobodies think they are?_ 'You have said quite enough madam, I perfectly comprehend your feelings. I will not force you to spend any more time in my odious company. Good night madam.' He opened the library door for her and extended his arm.

'Good night Mr. Darcy.' Elizabeth stormed out of the library. _Well, at least I have said what needed to be said! Perhaps now he will leave…humph, that would be a blessing indeed!_ _Now where is Jane? I must acquaint her with what has occurred!_

Darcy sat brooding in the library. _Arrogance? Conceit? Selfish disdain for the feelings of others? UNGENTLEMANLIKE MANNER?! I have always prided myself on being the essence of gentlemanlike behaviour! She must be a great simpleton indeed to think that I would ever behave in an ungentlemanlike manner!_ 'No, Darcy, you know very well that Elizabeth Bennet is one of the most intelligent women you have ever encountered. Perhaps she has discerned something that you have not. She did hear your conversation with Bingley… good God, I'm talking to myself.' He continued his meditations for nearly three-quarters of an hour, fortunately missing the worst displays of Bennet impropriety. He quit the library, humbled, and looked around for Elizabeth. _Oh Miss Bennet, I hope you are still here so I can make amends._ Then he saw her, in a corner, speaking earnestly to Jane. He took a deep breath and approached her. The sisters stopped their conversation the moment he reached them.

'Miss Bennet, please allow me to apologise for my unkind words earlier. I have no excuse for them other than defence of my damaged pride. Please accept my humblest apologies.' As he spoke, Jane slipped away to give them some privacy; Elizabeth was in complete shock. _And now the proud Mr. Darcy is apologising and humbling himself to me! A night of wonders indeed!_

'Thank you, sir, I shall accept your apology if you will accept mine. My words were impertinent and improper. I did not mean to cause you any pain.'

'What did you say of me that I did not deserve? My behaviour to you has been unpardonable. No, it is only I who should apologise.'

'Well, sir, I am not one to argue with a gentleman.' _Ah, the teasing look is back in her eyes. She is not angry with me anymore… I think._

'Thank you, madam. Now, I do believe that the next set is to begin soon… if you are not otherwise engaged, may I be so bold as to claim your hand for it? As a gesture of friendship.'

_My, he does look rather handsome when he smiles so warmly._ 'Thank you, sir, I am not engaged. I should be happy to dance with you.' The set began, and they took their places.

'This is certainly much more pleasant than our last dance, is it not Miss Bennet?' inquired Mr. Darcy smilingly.

'Yes, sir, I believe it is.' The half hour passed in pleasant conversation, and both were sorry when it was over. He led Elizabeth off the dance floor, where they stood chatting until-

'My dear cousin Elizabeth! I have been looking for you for some time! I… oh my! Is this gentleman who I think he is?' Elizabeth rolled her eyes in exasperation as Darcy tried to hide a smirk.

'Mr. Darcy, may I present my cousin, Mr. Collins. Mr. Collins, this is Mr. Darcy.'

'Of course! Mr. Darcy! This is an amazing coincidence. Sir, I am most happy to tell you that your aunt, the honourable Lady Catherine DeBourgh was in the best of health…8 days ago.' He smiled and bowed.

'I'm glad to hear it sir. And how are you acquainted with my aunt?'

'Mr. Collins is fortunate enough to enjoy her patronage, sir. He is the parson at Hunsford,' replied Elizabeth, hoping to keep Mr. Collins quiet.

'Indeed? How very fortunate,' said Darcy with a smile to Elizabeth.

'Indeed it is sir. I am most fortunate to be graced with her kind condescension. She is so attentive and obliging and…'

'Yes, I am quite sure of that sir. My aunt has always been very attentive to everything. If you will excuse us.' He bowed and pulled Elizabeth away with him. As soon as they were out of earshot, he looked at her sheepishly. 'I apologise for my rudeness, Miss Bennet, but your cousin seems… well…'

Elizabeth laughed. 'Please do not make yourself uneasy, Mr. Darcy. He may be my relation, but I assure you that I am not at all proud of the connection! He is most ridiculous and has paid me excessive attentions almost since his arrival. His patroness has encouraged him to marry, and I fear I am the target.'

'Is that so? Well, perhaps I could use my influence as his great patroness' nephew to push his attentions in a more proper direction. Who do you feel would be a good bride for Mr. Collins?'

'Why Mr. Darcy!' she said with mock alarm. 'I do think you have read my mind! I have noticed that my sister Mary finds him to be agreeable company, and I dare say that they would suit each other very well.'

'Miss Mary Bennet… very well, consider it done. I shall speak to him directly.' He stood, and walked in a rather stately manner to Mr. Collins. Happily for Mr. Darcy, Mr. Collins was talking with Mary as he approached, and she did seem quite charmed by him. _Yes, this will do very well._ 'Mr. Collins, may I have a word with you?'

'Oh yes, of course, Mr. Darcy, anything for the nephew of my dear patroness!'

Darcy led him to the side of the room. 'Mr. Collins, I understand that it is my aunt's particular wish that you marry.'

'Yes sir, as she said…'

'Yes, well, I can imagine what she has said. I only wanted to tell you that your choice is an inspired one. My aunt will be very pleased indeed.'

'My choice sir? Oh, you mean my charming cousin?'

'Yes, indeed. It is apparent to me that you and Miss Mary Bennet are quite taken with each other. She will make an excellent clergyman's wife, and her disposition will be very agreeable to Lady Catherine. I hope to offer you my congratulations on your engagement very soon sir.' Darcy bowed his crispest bow. Mr. Collins was momentarily confused.

'Miss _Mary_ Bennet, sir? Oh, yes, of course, Miss Mary! Yes, she is a lovely creature is she not? It is your opinion that she would be the best choice for my bride?'

'Without a doubt sir! She is of a serious, sober disposition that befits a clergyman's wife very well, and my aunt will be very pleased with her. Miss Jane seems to have been claimed by my dear friend Bingley; Miss Elizabeth is far too impertinent- my aunt would be most displeased with her, and I fear might send you away because of her.' At this thought Mr. Collins seemed frightened. 'The younger Misses Bennet, I feel, are too young and lively for my aunt's taste.'

'Sir, I cannot thank you enough for you concern and counsel. I have taken them to heart, I assure you!'

'Yes, well… go to it then!'

'Of course, thank you Mr. Darcy. Oh Cousin Mary….'

Darcy chuckled. _What a fool! To think that he considers himself worthy of marrying my Elizabeth! Did I just say MY Elizabeth?_ Shaking his head, he returned to the table at which Elizabeth was seated and took the chair to her right.

'Well, I dare say that is settled. When I left him, he was chasing after your poor sister. I wouldn't be surprised if he proposed tomorrow.' They laughed.

'Thank you; I hope indeed that Mary is the object of that proposal, for everyone's satisfaction!'

'And relief,' he added softly, but not softly enough for her to miss.

_Why should you be relieved that Mr. Collins will not propose to me Mr. Darcy?_

He quickly changed the subject. 'Tell me Miss Bennet…you seem to know the opinions of the neighbourhood much better than I. Is it widely believed that my friend and your sister will soon be engaged?'

Elizabeth blushed. 'Well, sir, he has been very attentive to her. I think the idea is spoken of in the neighbourhood.'

'And does she return his affections? Please forgive my impertinence, but I care greatly for my friend, and would not wish him to be trapped in a loveless marriage.'

Colour again rose to Elizabeth's cheeks, but this time in anger. 'My sister is not a fortune hunter, if that is what you mean.'

'Please do not be offended. But I have noticed no peculiar signs of regard in her countenance. I do not wish her to be indifferent; indeed, that would hurt poor Bingley greatly. I am only expressing the results of impartial observation.'

_Yes, very impartial I'm sure, Mr. Darcy!_ 'My sister is not the type to wear her heart on her sleeve, Mr. Darcy. She may not show her love openly on her face, but she feels it deeply.'

'That is all I needed to know Miss Bennet, thank you. I believe I can safely assure you that the neighbourhood's expectations will be met.' He smiled and her countenance softened.

'I see… so you will grant him your permission to propose to my sister then?' she said archly. _Your turn to blush now, sir!_

'No, no, that is not what I meant, I only…'

'Come Mr. Darcy, we are friends. We need not quarrel about it. Let us change the subject.'

_Are we friends, Elizabeth? I am glad to hear it!_ 'Very well Miss Bennet. Since we are such good friends, I will not feel awkward in asking for your hand for the rest of the dances this evening.'

'That is very selfish of you sir! There are many other young men who wish to dance with me, I am sure. But, I suppose I will grace you with my presence just this once.' They danced together for the rest of the ball, and, for the first time since the arrival of the Netherfield party, Jane and Bingley were not the most talked about couple in the neighbourhood.

**********

_The day after the Netherfield ball, Darcy gets an early knock on his door…_

Darcy groaned and rolled over. He'd been having a rather lovely dream about Elizabeth Bennet, and so was not prepared to be called from his fantasy by the knock on his door. 'Who is it?' he asked sleepily as he wrapped his robe around himself.

'It's Bingley,' came a somewhat nervous sounding voice from the other side of the door. Darcy opened it and ushered in the fully-dressed Charles.

'Bingley, you realise that it is barely past dawn?'

'Sorry Darce…it's just that I couldn't sleep any longer, I was too nervous and excited. I've made a resolution… I've ordered my horse…I'm going to London immediately and I wanted to let you know.'

'Why on earth are you going to London, Bingley?' was all he said. His friend started pacing, a crooked little smile on his face.

'Darcy…is not Jane Bennet the most angelic creature you have ever beheld?' he mused romantically. Darcy began to formulate an idea of what this sudden trip to London was about, but only smiled as his reply. Satisfied, Bingley continued. 'Well, I certainly do. I'm sure I've never met a lady with such beauty, grace, modesty, talent, intelligence…'

'Bingley,' Darcy interrupted, 'the trip to London?'

'Ah yes,' replied Bingley with a blush. 'Darcy, I've fallen madly in love with Jane, and wish to propose to her! Therefore, I must go to London to speak with my attorney and get the jewellery I wish to present to her.' His tone seemed to imply that he was asking Darcy's permission, and Darcy was not about to disappoint him.

_If Bingley is engaged to Jane, he would visit Longbourn nearly every day, and as his close friend, I would be free to accompany him and enjoy the charms of her sister_ … He smiled and offered his hand.

'I am very happy for you Bingley. Jane Bennet is indeed a lovely young woman; I heartily approve of your choice.' Bingley visibly relaxed and smiled. 'Have you spoken with your sisters yet?'

'Eh… no, not exactly. Caroline and Louisa don't like to be disturbed before 10 o'clock, and I want to set out as soon as possible. I sent a servant to London as soon as I awoke, so my attorney should be preparing the settlement when I arrive. If I can I shall propose this very night!'

Darcy laughed. 'I believe it takes a bit longer than that, my friend! You may be gone for several days.'

'Several days?! Why would this be? Jane will think I have abandoned her if I leave immediately after the ball and don't return for several days!' He began pacing nervously, but Darcy put a calming arm on his shoulder.

'Not to fear my friend. You go to London as planned. I shall visit Longbourn today and tell them that you have gone to town but will return very soon. And perhaps I may even hint about the _personal_ nature of your business as I look pointedly at Miss Jane?' Darcy teased.

The still-anxious Bingley relaxed a bit and laughed. 'Darcy, I do not recall the last time I saw you so jovial. Pray tell me, am I the _only_ one enamoured of a Bennet lady?'

'Very well, Charles, you have caught me out. I must admit that I have fallen passionately in love with one of the Bennet ladies.'

'Hah! I knew it! And may I ask which one?'

'Of course… I am proud to say that I have fallen head over heels in love with Mrs. Bennet herself. It was her wit, really which captured me, though her beauty is second to none of her daughters.' Neither man could control himself at this, and to Darcy's relief, Bingley forgot his question.

'Well Darcy, I'm off to town. Do visit Longbourn for me, and… er.. if you could inform my sisters of my errand, I would be most obliged.'

'If you wish. Now be off with you! Send word when you have safely arrived.'

'Yes mother. Goodbye!' Bingley ran down the corridor, Darcy smiling after him. _Charles will be a very happy man. And if I wish to continue to be one for much longer, perhaps I should get dressed and leave as well, before I have to deal with his darling sisters._ Sure enough, he was mounting his horse as Caroline and Louisa were coming down the stairs.

'Charles? Mr. Darcy? Where is everyone?' cried Caroline.

'Excuse me Miss Bingley, but Mr. Darcy left you this note.'

'Thank you, Fosset. Please bring in the tea.'

'Very good ma'am.'

'What does it say Caroline? Read it aloud!'

_Dear Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley,_

_Your brother has asked me to inform you that he has_

_gone to town on a matter of personal business. He hopes_

_to return very soon to propose to Miss Jane Bennet. I_

_spoke with him this morning and gave him my_

_heartfelt approval, and I hope you will do the same_

_when he returns. I myself have gone to Longbourn_

_to inform them of his departure and intentions to_

_return within a day or two. Unless I am invited to dine_

_there, I shall return to dine with you._

_Yours, etc._

_Darcy_

Caroline nearly spit out her tea as she read Darcy's note. _He_ approves _of this marriage?_

'Caroline, there must be some mistake. Charles may wish to propose to Jane, but certainly Darcy cannot approve!'

'Yes, I'm sure you are right Louisa. Let us go find him! Fosset! Where is Mr. Darcy?'

'He left for Longbourn just before you came down, Miss Bingley.' Caroline could hardly contain her bewilderment. Darcy is visiting the Bennets without an invitation and without Charles? What is happening here?

_Meanwhile, on the way to Longbourn…_

_I wonder what Elizabeth will be wearing today. I'm sure she'll look lovely. What a divine creature she is. How stupid I was to think her only tolerable. Bingley will forgive me, but Elizabeth is certainly the handsomest of the Bennet women. Perhaps I will have caught them so early that Elizabeth will not yet be dressed._

Images of running up the stairs of Longbourn to find Elizabeth clothed less than decently flashed through his mind, but he quickly chastised himself. He did, however, allow himself to continue ruminating on her wardrobe, her fine eyes, and the elegance of her figure as she danced. Then, realising that thoughts of her figure would leave him in no state to enter a house with ladies, he tried turning his attention to less pleasant memories.

_Such as Caroline's hideous orange gowns…ugh!_ , he shuddered. _Nothing like thoughts of Caroline Bingley in orange to calm a man's amorous impulses! I must remember that trick in the future._ Chuckling to himself, he finally arrived at Longbourn and handed the reins of his horse to a stable boy.

'Mr. Darcy ma'am,' said Hill as she waved him into the drawing room. He bowed his politest bow and took the seat Mrs. Bennet indicated to him. Then he did something no one expected, particularly Mrs. Bennet- he smiled! The ladies were so awestruck at the sight of his teeth that none of them could speak for a full minute. Elizabeth seemed most affected, barely able to maintain her composure at the sight of such a lovely smile. Finally, she spoke.

'Mr. Darcy, it is a pleasure to see you. Do you come alone this morning?'

'I'm afraid so, Miss Elizabeth. In fact, one of my reasons for coming is to convey a message to you. My friend had to go to town on a matter of personal business,' he replied, looking, as he had said he would, pointedly at Jane, 'so he will not be able to dine with you as soon as he had hoped. However, he hopes to return within a day or two, and will then call on you as soon as he is able.' Again, he smiled.

Mrs. Bennet was amazed; Mr. Darcy had never been so agreeable. What could have affected this change? Then she remembered his attentions to Lizzy at the ball the night before. Why, he had danced _four_ dances with her, and not another lady outside his own party. He was, to be sure, very handsome, especially when he smiled, and he was one of the richest men in Derbyshire. The idea of having a son-in-law worth ten thousand a year began to sink in, and she suddenly became much friendlier towards 'dear Mr. Darcy.'

'My dear Mr. Darcy, since your friend has left you here, we must insist that you stay here and dine with us today. Isn't that right Lizzy?' Elizabeth blushed, embarrassed by her mother's behaviour. Darcy, however, seemed amused.

'Mrs. Bennet, you are very kind. I would be happy to accept. I will send word to Netherfield telling them not to expect me.'

'You do us great honour, sir!' replied Mrs. Bennet, not knowing what else to say. After a few moments of silence, her face brightened. 'Pray, Mr. Darcy, have you seen the woods and groves around Longbourn? It is such a lovely day, and I am sure that one of my daughters would be more than happy to go walking with you. Lizzy, you know the countryside better than anyone, I dare say… why do you not take Mr. Darcy to Oakham Mount and show him the view?'

Lizzy's face grew even redder. Her mother's obvious attempts to throw her in Mr. Darcy's path were becoming quite maddening. 'Of course Mama… I was just about to go on my morning walk myself.' She glanced at Jane, who nodded and rose from her seat as well. 'Mr. Darcy, if you will come with us.' He bowed and the three of them walked quickly outside before Mrs. Bennet could think of a reason to call Jane back.

The lane was usually wide enough to accommodate the three of them, but Darcy made sure that he was next to Elizabeth whenever it was not. Jane could not help but smile at his obvious affection for her sister. She slowed her pace a bit to give them some privacy. He was content to simply be in Elizabeth's company and glance at her every few moments. Elizabeth was somewhat agitated over her mother's comments, but soon calmed down in the sunshine and cool breeze. And, she had to admit, the company was quite conducive to a good mood.

'Tell me, Mr. Darcy, did Mr. Bingley take his sisters to town with him?'

He laughed. 'No, he left them in my care. I fear he would get nothing done if they had gone.'

'Surely they do not interfere in his business matters.'

'No, but this business is of a far more personal nature, which I am not at liberty to discuss at the moment. If I know his sisters, and I do, they will not be in a rage to approve of this business until it is done, at which point they will say how delighted they are, and how much they will love their new…but I say too much. Suffice it to say that they are still at Netherfield, and it is better for him that they are.' She caught his drift but decided to tease him a bit.

'And is it better for you as well Mr. Darcy?' she inquired with an arched eyebrow.

He turned and met her eyes with an intense gaze. 'I am hardly preoccupied with the occupants of Netherfield right now, Miss Bennet.' His stare and the meaning of his words made her blush and avert his eyes. She continued walking without saying anything in return until they reached Oakham Mount.

'There, sir, is that not lovely?' He looked out at the countryside, then back at her.

'Indeed, nothing lovelier,' he murmured. The look on her face made him realise that he had said this aloud. 'Yes, indeed, nothing lovelier in this part of the country, at least that I have seen. But I am far more partial to Derbyshire myself. There is no place like home, after all.' He smiled weakly, hoping that he had covered for his earlier mistake. If not, she did not let on. Jane caught up with them then, and the three of them chatted for a bit before heading back to the house.

As they approached, Lydia and Kitty ran up to Jane asking her to solve a bonnet dispute. Jane turned to give Lizzy an apologetic look as Lydia practically dragged her back inside. Now alone, Mr. Darcy extended his arm to suggest they walk towards the garden. This way they could still be alone and talk, but within full view of the house as was proper. His gentlemanlike behaviour did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth as they sat down on a small bench. She spoke first.

'Mr. Darcy, I am very glad you are to dine with us. You have been quite agreeable since our discussion in the library,' she teased. 'I think seeing your teeth put my mother into quite a shock!' He laughed.

'I admit, not many have had the privilege of seeing my teeth… not in a smile anyway. But today I could not help but smile. I am in a delightful mood that nothing could shake!' He gave her a meaningful look and smiled; she met his gaze and smiled back. The sound of a familiar voice shook them out of there reverie.

'Miss Bennet! I was told that I might find you here! I came to apologise to you for my absence at the ball last night.' Elizabeth turned to face the speaker.

'Mr. Wickham!'


	2. Chapter 2

'Mr. Wickham!' Elizabeth cried as she turned to face their new visitor. At the sound of his voice, Darcy had stiffened, but on hearing the name he jumped to his feet and spun around to look at the loathed man. Wickham's eyes widened and he paled, but he recovered enough to make a slight bow to Darcy. The latter, however, stood stock still except for clenching his fist and his teeth.

'Darcy! I didn't expect to see you here,' Wickham said nervously.

'No, I'll wager you didn't,' Darcy muttered in reply. Elizabeth saw the anger flare in his eyes and decided to intervene.

'Mr. Darcy was just paying us a visit, Mr. Wickham, and we were clearing up some previous misunderstandings we had about each other.'

'Oh?' was all Wickham found to say.

'Yes, indeed, and we were having a most interesting conversation. In fact, when you arrived I was just about to ask him to tell me more about his sister. I believe you know her too, Mr. Wickham; would you care to stay and share your memories of her?' Elizabeth asked archly. Both men at first looked confused, but as each caught her meaning, first Darcy then Wickham, a tiny smirk appeared on one face and a deep flush on the other.

'Indeed, Wickham, I would be interested in hearing your memories of my sister,' said Darcy, with a hint of fury still in his voice. Wickham paled considerably.

'I thank you, but I must be on my way; I only intended to stop by to apologise for last night, and that is done, so I shall leave you. Good day Miss Bennet, Mr. Darcy.' He bowed, turned and walked away visibly shaken. Elizabeth turned to Darcy with a wicked grin.

'You see Mr. Darcy, I am as capable of handling Mr. Wickham as I am of handling you!'

He laughed. 'Indeed Miss Bennet, I would have thought you capable of no less!' _In fact, I would like to see what more you are capable of when it comes to handling me! Oh dear, do recall the trousers you are wearing Darcy!_ He blushed a bit, then sat down again. 'Now, shall we return to our conversation?'

'Excellent idea. Of what were we speaking?'

'I believe you were telling my how agreeable I am. You are free to continue in that vein if you wish.'

Elizabeth smiled demurely. 'Actually, sir, I was quite done with that line of thinking. I believe you were speaking when we were interrupted. Something about your teeth, perhaps?'

'If you really wish to hear of my dental practices, Miss Bennet, I shall enlighten you, but I do not think…'

'No, Mr. Darcy,' she laughed, 'we were speaking of your smile; you said you were in a particularly good disposition today…'

'Ah, yes, well… the weather is so fine, and the ball was lovely, and I believe Bingley's good humour was infectious this morning…' he replied, stuttering. She raised an eyebrow.

'Those sound like relatively mundane pleasures to me Mr. Darcy. In me they would certainly not produce an unshakeable smile, and I believe that I smile much more easily than you!' Seeing the serious look in his eye, she turned her head, fearing that she had said too much, been too impertinent. _Things were going so well, and I had to push him. Excellent work Lizzy!_ After a moment of thought, she spoke again. 'Excuse me Mr. Darcy, sometimes my tongue leaps ahead of my judgment. I should not speak so, it was very impertinent. Excuse me…' She stood to leave, but he reached for her hand.

'Miss Bennet, please do not make yourself uneasy. Your words do not offend. What you say is true; you do smile much more often that I do. However, your smiles, I think, are quite infectious- each time I see one, I have to smile myself. And as for mundane pleasures, well, a man in my condition tends to see even small joys in a new light.' She looked at him in surprise. He still held her hand, and he seemed to be implying something much deeper in his eyes than his words expressly revealed. Darcy could not long withstand her penetrating gaze and looked away as he dropped her hand. 'Excuse me… I have stayed too long and said too much. Perhaps I should return to Netherfield…'

'But Mr. Darcy, are you not staying here to dine with us? I hope I have not offended you in any way.'

'No, not at all. I am the one who has been too forward.' He blushed yet again.

'I do not understand, sir. I have seen no impropriety in your behaviour. You have no need to apologise, and certainly no need to leave, I assure you.' Her manner was so innocent, sweet and pleading, Darcy could not help but relax and smile.

'Thank you, Miss Bennet, that is very comforting. Everything is going so well, and I would not wish to ruin anything with my poor manners and ungentlemanlike behaviour,' he said almost impishly. Before she could reply, he hastily said, 'Shall we  go back to the house for dinner?' He offered his arm and she took it, and they walked back to Longbourn together.

_Meanwhile in Meryton…_

_Darcy? DARCY? At Longbourn! What the deuce is Darcy doing at Longbourn? I told Elizabeth my story, she seemed to believe me, yet days later she is dancing four dances with him at a ball and talking with him in her garden! And she mentioned Georgiana… is it possible that she knows? That Darcy_ told _her the truth?_ Wickham's thoughts were somewhat frantic since leaving Longbourn; Elizabeth had certainly implied that she knew about the Georgiana fiasco, and if she knew that she certainly knew the rest. And if Darcy had told one person, he might be inclined to tell more.

'Damn!' he yelled, pounding a fist on the table in his room. With Darcy around, he could hardly hope to seduce Elizabeth as he had been planning. She had been wrapped around his finger, but now… He grumbled and cursed his fate for several minutes longer, then headed to the nearest pub to drown his sorrows.

_At Netherfield…_

Caroline Bingley was not in a good mood. She had been contemplating Darcy's note, and the more she thought, the worse she felt. The image of him dancing again and again with Eliza Bennet burned in her memory, and the fact that he had gone to Longbourn only increased her sense of dread. She dared not vocalise her feelings to Louisa, but her pensiveness drew her sister's attention.

'Caroline, you have not said two words together since reading Mr. Darcy's letter. What on earth are you about?' She had a good idea what her sister was 'about', but she felt she should at least ask.

'Oh, I suppose I am just tired Louisa. I did not sleep very well last night, and with a nearly empty house, I fear that I am terribly bored!' She smiled weakly, hoping to fool her sister. The lie failed, but Louisa pretended to believe her.

'Why don't you go back to your room and lie down, sister? I will call you down for dinner.'

'I think I shall; yes, yes, I think I shall. Thank you, Louisa.' Caroline stood up quickly, surreptitiously pocketing Darcy's letter in the process. She hastened up the stairs and threw herself on her bed. _Oh Fitzwilliam_ , she thought, fingering the letter, _will you never notice me?_ She sighed with as much emotion as she had probably ever felt, then rolled over and cried herself to sleep.

Several hours later, Caroline Bingley descended the stairs of Netherfield Hall, all traces of tears and emotion gone from her face. It had not seemed possible, but her face had become even colder and haughtier than before. She had fully recovered any ego that may have been lost and resolved even more strongly to fight the upstart pretentions of that country nobody. _Fitzwilliam Darcy will be mine! Nothing will prevent me from becoming mistress of Pemberley. Particularly not Eliza Bennet!_

_Three miles down the road…_

Elizabeth and Darcy returned to the house to find a huge commotion. Mrs. Bennet's shrieks and squeals could be heard all over the house, but from what Elizabeth could tell, they were at least positive. Hill came briskly past them, and Elizabeth stopped her to ask what was going on.

'Why, ma'am, Mr. Collins has just proposed to Miss Mary, and she has accepted him. Mrs. Bennet is in a most joyful state, and Mr. Collins is telling everyone how he is the happiest of men, and everything is just in an uproar. I am gone to fetch Mrs. Bennet's smelling salts, for she fears she may faint with joy.' Lizzy and Darcy tried to suppress their laughter until Hill had run up the stairs.

'Mr. Darcy, I have to thank you for your help in diverting Mr. Collins' attention to Mary. I believe they will be very happy, as will my mother!' He laughed.

'Indeed, it is my opinion that this situation has worked out in everyone's best interests.' _Especially my own_ , he silently added. 'Perhaps I should go offer him my congratulations?' he joked.

'Oh, please do, I am anxious to hear how his noble patroness Lady Catherine DeBourgh will feel about this match!' The two of them went to the drawing room, where Mr. Collins and Mary stood close together. They quickly separated, blushing, when they heard the door. Mr. Collins smiled broadly when he saw Mr. Darcy and approached him eagerly.

'Mr. Darcy, how wonderful to see you. I was hoping to see you soon so I could impart my good news. You see before you the happiest of men; my lovely cousin Mary has consented to be my wife.' He gazed back at his 'beloved', who blushed demurely. Darcy and Elizabeth were both taken aback by the change in Mary; she seemed almost glowing! As much as it disgusted them, Mary truly seemed to be in love with Mr. Collins. _Well, at least she will be happy with him. Which is more than I can say for anyone else in this world, I am sure!_ Lizzy thought. Darcy saw fit to reply to Mr. Collins.

'Yes, sir, I heard the news as I entered the house. You are a very fortunate man, and as I said before, have made an excellent choice. If you wish, I can write to Lady Catherine myself with the news.' Mr. Collins' eyes widened at this gracious condescension from the great man.

'Sir, you do me such a great honour. I am most grateful for your warm condescension and kindness. It is obvious to me that Lady Catherine…'

'Yes, yes, well, I had better get to writing that letter. Congratulations again, sir, and to you, Miss Bennet.' Darcy bowed and left the room. Elizabeth stayed a bit longer to offer slightly more familial congratulations, then followed Darcy. She found him chatting amiably with her father in his library, and she smiled. _So he is already getting along with Papa? This is most_ interesting, she thought as she approached.

'Ah, Lizzy, come here. I was just talking with your friend Mr. Darcy, here. He is a very amusing chap; I wonder that you have not brought him around before!'

She laughed. 'I apologise, sir, but I did not know he was an amusing chap until very recently.'

'Well, well, let us just make up for lost time then. Come, I wish to see this letter that you will write on behalf of Mr. Collins!' The three of them amused themselves for the next half hour writing the most pretentious letter they could; needless to say, Mr. Collins was very pleased, and Darcy assured them that Lady Catherine would be equally gratified. Dinner at Longbourn was a very happy event on the 27th of November.

_At the Bingley townhouse…_

Charles Bingley paced back and forth in his room. He had the jewels for Jane, most importantly the heirloom ring his mother had given him for his future bride; he had told his staff to begin planning for the arrival of a new mistress to the house; and he had spoken to his solicitor about the marriage settlement. This last article was the only one that troubled him. Bainbridge had said that he may need at least another day to prepare everything, and Bingley did not wish to wait so long. He reluctantly agreed to wait, since he really could not avoid it. _I wonder if Jane misses me as much as I miss her. What an angel she is._ Restless, he decided to call his carriage and go to the club for some pool and conversation to pass the time. He was greeted by some friends and ordered a drink when he arrived, but he had hardly had time to sit down with a newspaper when he overheard a conversation going on near him.

'You're from Hertfordshire, aren't you Webb? Do you know these Bennets?' Bingley was suddenly all ears.

'Yes, I lived there several years ago, when the Bennet ladies were younger; there are five of them, I believe, all lovely. This Collins fellow is a lucky man.'

'That's what I hear. I have heard from another friend of mine in that part of the country, and he said the engagement is the talk of the county. Apparently he is connected to the DeBourgh family of Kent, so this is a fortuitous match for a Bennet girl to make.' Bingley heard no more of the conversation; he had thrown down his newspaper and ran outside to his carriage. Without thinking, he told the driver to take him Netherfield. His mind was in a frantic state. _No, please do not let it be true! Jane cannot be engaged to someone else!_

**********

Bingley's thoughts were in absolute turmoil as his carriage hastened into Hertfordshire. _My Jane, engaged to another man? This cannot be… I must prevent this somehow!_ The carriage was about to turn down the lane leading to Netherfield when Bingley yelled out to the driver to take him to Longbourn instead. He had no plan of what to do or say; he just knew that he had to get to Jane immediately, while he still had a chance to win her love. The carriage pulled in front of Longbourn and Bingley jumped out and ran towards the door, nearly crashing into a confused Darcy.

'Charles! What are you doing here? I thought you were in town!'

'No time to explain Darcy. I have to get in the house!' Bingley ran past his friend and into Longbourn. The first person he saw was the unfortunate Mr. Collins. Bingley's eyes flashed dangerously.

'Ah, Mr. Bingley! I understood you were still in town. How lovely to see you! I wonder if you have yet heard the wondrous news about Miss Bennet and myself. Indeed, you must have, for Mr. Darcy _himself_ showed me the most gracious condescension by sending the announcement into the papers! It is most…' Mr. Collins was interrupted when Bingley roughly grabbed his collar and pushed him to the nearest wall.

'Yes, Collins, I heard your news, and I rushed right here to tell you that this marriage cannot happen! You cannot have her! She is mine! I went to London to get my affairs together to propose; I am gone two days and I learn that another man has beaten me to it! No, sir, I will NOT let you take my beloved Jane away from me!'

'Jane?' replied a confused Mr. Collins in a choked voice. 'Sir, I do not have to pleasure of understanding you. I have no intention of marrying my cousin Jane.' Much to Collins' relief, Bingley released his grip.

'What?'

'I said, sir, that I have no intention of marrying Miss Jane. I am engaged to Miss _Mary_ Bennet, not Miss Jane. There must have been some mistake in your information. Perhaps a misunderstanding? As the honourable Lady Catherine DeBourgh says…'

But the rest of this speech was wasted on Bingley. He staggered away from Mr. Collins in utter confusion. _Collins isn't marrying Jane… but what about the men in the club?_ He slapped his forehead as he realised that the men had not actually specified which Miss Bennet had gotten engaged; he had just assumed that it would have been Jane. _What stupid presumption! Now I am sure she will never have me, once she learns what a fool I am!_ Defeated, he began walking back towards his carriage. Darcy, standing in the doorway, stopped his progress.

'Bingley, what was that display?' Darcy asked with concern.

Bingley sighed. 'Darcy, I am a great fool. This morning I heard two gentlemen at the club discussing the engagement of a Miss Bennet from Hertfordshire. I did not stop to think that it might be another Miss Bennet; I simply assumed that another admirer had beaten me to the proposal and that Jane had accepted because she thought I had abandoned her.' Darcy would have teased him, but the dejected look on his friend's face prevented it. He simply placed a reassuring hand on Bingley's shoulder.

'Bingley, I am sorry you had to go through that agony, even for a short while. But think on the bright side; I know for a fact that Miss Jane is not engaged, and eagerly awaits your return.' Bingley smiled weakly, then frowned again.

'I am sure she will not have me when she learns of my stupid behaviour towards her poor cousin.' Darcy laughed.

'On the contrary, she will probably be flattered by your devotion and find it charming or some such nonsense.'

Bingley finally managed a grin. 'Perhaps.' They stood in silence for a few moments, until Bingley turned a questioning glance to his friend. 'Actually Darcy, what are _you_ doing here at Longbourn?' It was now Darcy's turn to be discomfited.

'Well… I called the day after the ball as you asked and was invited to dinner. At dinner, Mr. Bennet invited me to shoot with him the following day, so I called yesterday. Today I was invited to tea.'

Bingley was shocked. 'You mean that you have spent every day here since my departure? With Mrs. Bennet?'

Darcy laughed. 'No, not exactly. Yesterday I was mostly in the company of Mr. Bennet, and I have spent most of the rest of the time with Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth.' His slight blush and turn of countenance at the mention of this last name did not go unnoticed by Charles.

'Well, that certainly shows a change of heart from your earlier assessment of Hertfordshire society,' replied Bingley with an amused air.

'Yes, well… perhaps I have grown accustomed to it.'

'Mr. Bingley!' Both gentlemen's heads were turned at the sound. Elizabeth Bennet came into view with a bright smile, followed closely by Jane. When Jane saw Mr. Bingley, her face brightened considerably, tinged with a slight blush and a modest smile. Their eyes met, and it was all he could do to keep from proposing on the spot. After warm greetings between them, Elizabeth turned to Bingley's taller friend.

'Hello Mr. Darcy. I am glad you are to have tea with us.'

'As am I Miss Bennet,' he replied with a courteous bow and a grin. Now Bingley was really surprised; Darcy had laughed and smiled multiple times in the few minutes since Bingley's arrival, and seemed downright jovial. _Perhaps this has something to do with another of the Misses Bennet…_ Elizabeth and Darcy entered the house without another thought of their companions, left standing in front of the door.

Bingley turned to Jane nervously. 'Miss Bennet.' He greeted with a bow and warm smile.

'Mr. Bingley. How lovely to see you.' Her cheeks were entirely crimson now and her smile was broader. _What a dear angel! Oh, to have her be mine always…_ 'Shall we go inside? I do not believe tea is ready yet, but we can wait in the drawing room.'

'Actually, Miss Bennet, I should like to take a turn in the garden before we go in, if that is agreeable to you.' She nodded, and they made their way to the garden. Both were growing exceedingly nervous, but Bingley knew he had to get his courage up. _Remember how you felt when you thought someone else had beaten you to it!_ He stopped walking and cleared his throat.

'Miss Bennet, I have something very particular to speak to you about. I…that is, you… no, I mean…Miss Bennet, since first we met, I have thought you to be the loveliest, sweetest, most angelic creature of my acquaintance. I would be most honoured if you would agree to be my wife.' Jane was breathless; her eyes, glistening with tears, rose to meet his as he took her hand and softly kissed it.

'Yes, Mr. Bingley, I would be very happy to marry you, for I too love you very dearly!' she replied softly. Bingley's face immediately broke into a large smile. They gazed at each other for a few moments, then he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. The happy couple walked back into the house, where Bingley immediately sought out Mr. Bennet to secure his approval.

Several minutes later, the two gentlemen returned to the drawing room to impart the happy news. While everyone celebrated and congratulated the newly-betrothed, Darcy gazed at Elizabeth. He could not help but see the joy on his friend's face, a joy that can come only from loving and being loved. Darcy longed to feel that joy as well, and he felt that he was certainly well on his way to loving; but was he loved? Only time would tell.

Elizabeth discreetly watched Mr. Darcy's actions through the effusions of joy and realised that he was staring at her the entire time. She imagined herself in her sister's place, and where at one time she had briefly envisioned Mr. Wickham, she now saw Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy proposing; Mr. Darcy proclaiming his love for her… Their eyes met briefly, and his countenance lit up when he saw the affectionate smile playing on her lips. Then her attention was turned by one of her sisters, and the moment was over. _But it was there_ , he thought. _For one splendid moment…_ Full of happiness, Darcy finally took his turn to congratulate the bride and groom to be.

_In a tavern in Meryton…_

Wickham was not in quite the joyous mood felt by the inhabitants of Longbourn. He was swimming in debt and beginning to be hounded by his creditors again, and he had been in a drunken stupor since the meeting with Darcy and Elizabeth. _Blast that Darcy! I might have been enjoying Elizabeth's favours by now if not for him. I cannot believe he told her of his sister! He must fancy her greatly to tell her of such private matters_. Staring into the bottom of his empty tankard, Wickham suddenly had a terrible idea. _Darcy hates me more than anyone. It seems too late to get Elizabeth, but if I were to seduce one of the sisters, their family name would be ruined and he would have nothing to do with them. Yes, then he and Elizabeth would pay for slighting me!_ He chuckled at his own cleverness. _Now it is only a matter of choosing the sister!_

Loud laughter from the street interrupted his reverie. He looked out the window to see Lydia and Kitty Bennet walking towards their Aunt Phillips' house. His lips curled into an evil grin; he paid his bill, straightened out his coat, and stepped outside just in time to nearly run right into Lydia. She pushed him playfully and laughed.

'Wickham! How lovely to see you! We were just on our way to see Aunt Phillips and share the happy news!'

He smiled his most charming smile. 'Ladies, it is always a pleasure. What happy news do you have, or is it a family secret?'

'No secret at all! You know that my sister Mary was just engaged to that nasty Mr. Collins, and now we have another sister engaged!' His countenance changed ever so slightly, but fortunately for him the girls did not notice. _Good God, Darcy works quickly! Proposed to Elizabeth already?_ Lydia continued. 'This very morning, Mr. Bingley came and proposed to Jane!'

Wickham smiled widely again. 'That is happy news indeed! Please send my congratulations to your sister. I must admit that I am relieved that it wasn't one of you; I believe I would have broke my heart.' He winked and grinned wickedly. Kitty blushed, but Lydia took this comment as incentive to flirt right back.

'Not to worry Mr. Wickham. I believe I would never accept a proposal unless it came from a man in a redcoat. I can't imagine falling in love with someone who is not an officer!'

'I am glad to hear it, Miss Bennet. You won't find better husband elsewhere, I am quite sure.' He paused to give her a meaningful look. 'But, I had best not detain you from your visit. I am sure your aunt will want to hear the news as well. Send her my best.' He bowed.

'Thank you, Mr. Wickham. We hope to see you soon!' With that the girls ran off the their destination, giggling and whispering along the way. _Well… Lydia Bennet it shall be then! She is a good age for it after all…_ he thought as he turned in the opposite direction.

_Meanwhile, at Netherfield…_

Caroline Bingley was a very unhappy woman. She had done her best to keep Darcy at Netherfield, but he kept insisting on going to Longbourn. For the third straight day he had called there, and still had not returned. The ladies had also been invited to tea, but Mr. Hurst had absolutely refused to go, and Louisa had begged Caroline to stay. Darcy insisted that they need not trouble themselves and had practically run out the door to his waiting horse. Now Caroline was terribly bored, and quite put out. She had half-read nearly every book in the library, played on the pianoforte, and taken enough turns about the room to feel thoroughly refreshed, but still could not prevent the boredom. She threw herself down on a sofa.

'Louisa, can we not go to London?' she whined. Suddenly she sat up and her face lit up. 'Perhaps we can keep Charles there and he will not return to propose to Jane!' Louisa was intrigued by the idea.

'That is quite a thought Caroline. Let us speak to Darcy about it when he returns!'

'Yes, but we cannot mention that motive. He is apparently in favour of this match, so we cannot let him know that the reason for the trip is to stop it. We will just tell him that we're bored with Hertfordshire and wish to go to town. And if all of his hosts are gone, he cannot very well stay on here!' She smiled malevolently. _And then he won't be able to see his precious Eliza!_ Their attention was turned by the sound of voices and footsteps down the hall. 'Who could that be? Did Darcy bring someone back with him?' At that moment, Darcy and Bingley walked in and greeted the ladies.

Caroline jumped to her feet. 'Charles! I did not expect you back so soon! Did you conclude all of your business?'

He smiled sheepishly. 'Well, not quite all of it, but it is nearly done, and I decided to come down to Netherfield for the day. I shall return to London briefly tomorrow to finish, and I will hopefully be back here day after tomorrow.'

Darcy laughed. 'Yes, I doubt you could bear to stay away longer than that.' Bingley joined in his laughter, temporarily leaving his sisters out of the joke. He remembered himself quickly and turned to the ladies.

'Oh, Caroline, Louisa, I have some wonderful news!' Caroline groaned inwardly. _Oh no, has he done it already?_ 'Today I have asked Miss Jane Bennet to be my wife and she has accepted me!' The ladies exchanged a glance, considered a protest, but thought better of it. Instead, they smiled and congratulated their brother with as false and exuberant joy as they were able to convey. Darcy rolled his eyes but decided that at least they were not arguing with the decision, although he knew he would probably hear of it later. The remainder of the evening passed relatively pleasantly, but Bingley retired before the rest, as he was to depart for town early the next day. Darcy was about to take his leave as well when Caroline called him over.

'Oh Mr. Darcy, come and talk with me for a while!' she cooed. 'We have not had much time lately.'

He sighed and turned to her. 'Indeed, Miss Bingley, it has been a busy day today.' Her face soured.

'Yes, busy it was. I can't say I'm utterly thrilled by the events of the day, though.'

'You certainly seemed happy when your brother told you the news.'

Her face coloured slightly. 'Well, I didn't feel it was the right time to tell him of my doubts. I am happy that he has found joy, and Jane is a dear, sweet girl; but I can't be as happy with the situation of her family. And her mother!' she laughed.

_Ugh, what a sickening laugh you have Caroline. Not nearly so pleasant as Elizabeth's,_ Darcy's thoughts wandered.

Sensing that she had lost his attention, Caroline made a direct attack. 'And then there are her sisters, especially Eliza.' His eyes were turned to hers again; she smiled. 'I must confess, I never saw much beauty in her face. She is outdoors far too much, I think. And she has a self-sufficiency without fashion that I find intolerable. Quite the opposite from her mild and proper elder sister. It is hard to believe that they are even related.'

Darcy's anger was raised, but he managed to stay perfectly polite. 'Actually, they are really very similar when you talk to them. Miss Elizabeth is certainly more ardent in expressing herself, but she and her sister share similar views and ideals. I certainly find them to be two of the most pleasant women of my acquaintance,' he said coolly. 'Now if you will excuse me, Miss Bingley, I am also going to retire. I wish to see Charles off in the morning. Good night madam, Mr. Hurst, Mrs. Hurst.' He bowed and swiftly walked out of the room, leaving Caroline speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief as he exited the parlour. _Another minute with that woman speaking ill of my Elizabeth and I would have strangled her!_ The thought of his beloved, however, put him out of his ill humour quickly. _My Elizabeth_ , he thought with a smile. _Oh, what I would give to make her my Elizabeth! How long must I wait for her to love me?_ He entered his chamber and began untying his cravat. _I wish I had Fitzwilliam or Georgiana here to counsel me. They always know what to say! But I cannot invite anyone without first talking to Bingley, and I wouldn't dare bring Georgiana here with Wickham in the neighbourhood. I wonder if I could get rid of him somehow…_ After much thought, Darcy resolved to ask Bingley if he could invite his cousin and sister to Netherfield, and to pay a visit to Colonel Forster the next day.

As was typical for him of late, Darcy dreamed of Elizabeth that night. He would dream of them dancing, talking, laughing… but this night, his dreams followed a different path. They were married, and he was carrying her into Pemberley. She looked at him lovingly as he opened the door to the master bedroom and gently put her down on the large four-post bed. He reached down to touch her face, pushing aside wayward curls as he did so. At last he kissed her, and she kissed back with a passion that only caused his fire to burn hotter. He pushed the nightgown down her shoulder…

An ill-timed knock on the door interrupted this wonderful dream, and Darcy groaned as he rolled over. 'Who is it, and why in bloody hell are you knocking on my door at this hour?' he called out angrily. A meek servant's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

'Excuse me sir, but you asked to be called when Mr. Bingley was, and he is now preparing to leave. Do you wish to be called later?'

Darcy cursed under his breath. 'No, no, this is fine. I had not realised that it was already so late. Thank you, tell Bingley I shall be up directly.' He rose and dressed quickly, knowing Bingley would be in a rush to leave. Both men left their rooms at the same moment.

'Darcy! Good morning! Is it not the most delightful morning you have ever seen?'

Darcy laughed at his friend's exaggeration. 'Yes, Bingley, I suppose it is a lovely morning. You will have pleasant weather for your journey. Em… speaking of journeys, I was hoping you would oblige me a small favour.'

'Anything!'

'Would you give me your permission to invite Colonel Fitzwilliam and Georgiana to come to Netherfield? He is to have leave for Christmas, and I am certain that Georgiana would love to see all of you for the holiday.'

Bingley smiled widely. 'Of course, of course! The more the merrier, I always say! Why, if you wish, I can bring Georgiana myself from London.'

'Thank you, Bingley, I shall write her a letter informing her, and you can call on the house to deliver it to her if that is agreeable to you.' He agreed, the letter was written, and Bingley was on his merry way. The second letter was written to Colonel Fitzwilliam, but Darcy decided to take it into Meryton himself on his way to see Colonel Forster.

Near the militia's camp, Darcy noticed a small, dark tavern. _Humph, that is just the sort of place the scoundrel would frequent!_ He stepped inside with not a little disgust, and strode up to the proprietor, who was quite surprised to see such a man in his establishment.

'Yes, sir, how may I help ye?' he asked Darcy eagerly.

'You may give me some information, Mr….'

'Bell, sir, the name's Bell.'

'Mr. Bell. Does a man named Wickham, one of them militia officers, frequent your establishment?'

The man snorted. 'Aye, that he does, and has one of the biggest tabs in town. Always gamblin' and rough-housin' too. Must have 800 or more pounds of debt over his head.' Darcy smiled.

'Yes, I imagined as much. Mr. Bell, I have a long history with this man. He has done my family much wrong, and I wish nothing more than to have him out of this neighbourhood, so he cannot harm others. Would you be willing to close your shop and come with me? I will, of course, make up the cost of your lost business.'

'Certainly, sir, if it will get one more scoundrel out of Meryton!' Bell pushed his few customers out and locked up the tavern, and the two men walked towards the militia camp. They were shown to Colonel Forster's house at the edge of it, and Darcy left his name with the servant. Colonel Forster came down almost immediately.

'Mr. Darcy, you do me great honour sir. How may I be of service to you?'

'Colonel Forster, I have come to warn you about one of your officers. Mr. Wickham, sir, is the man of whom I speak. I have a long history with him, and he has done me great wrong.' Darcy elaborated, telling the same tale he had told Elizabeth, but omitting the part involving Georgiana, saying only, 'He has been known to attempt the seduction of more than one young lady of fortune, thankfully being intercepted before he was able to succeed. In addition to these sins, he is an infamous gambler, and runs up tremendous debts everywhere he goes. This gentleman is Mr. Bell, owner of the tavern down the street, and he can tell you of the debts Mr. Wickham has incurred in Meryton.' Bell told Colonel Forster about the bar tab and the gambling debts of which he had knowledge and added that he had heard tell of more in neighbouring villages.

Colonel Forster asked them to produce a list of creditors so he could verify their information; Darcy left, and within an hour had returned with nearly a dozen men claiming a debt from Wickham. In all, the man owed nearly £2000 to taverns and gamers in Meryton alone. Furious, Colonel Forster had a servant call Wickham to see him. Darcy politely asked to be excused, as his presence may create an unpleasant scene, so he waited in the library while Wickham had his audience. Wickham was unable to defend himself against the charges placed at his door, and in the end, it was decided that he should give up his commission, settle his affairs, and quietly leave Meryton by the following sunset. Darcy came back to the parlour after Wickham's departure, and offered to settle the scoundrel's debts, an offer that was eagerly accepted by Wickham's creditors. Darcy bowed, thanked Colonel Forster for his help, then left to find Wickham himself.

A quarter of an hour later, Darcy found himself knocking on the door of a shabby apartment in a nearby inn. A bewildered Wickham opened the door and let him in.

'Darcy! I should have known…you had a hand in my sudden disgrace, didn't you?'

Darcy spoke without minimum regard to the question asked. 'I have written to my cousin, Mr. Wickham. He is to find you a commission in a northern regiment. You should be resettled by the close of the year. I have also found a place for you to stay in London in the interim; here is the address. Good day sir.' He bowed curtly and turned to leave.

'Why are you doing this Darcy? Why such haste to have me gone? Are you concerned about your dear Elizabeth?' At these words, Darcy turned. 'Ah, hit a sore spot, have I? Yes, she is quite a girl, isn't she? I fancied a tumble with her myself, and I daresay I would have succeeded had you not interfered as you always do.'

'Indeed, sir, you are quite mistaken, and on two counts,' Darcy replied coolly. 'For one, I am quite certain that Miss Bennet is not the sort of young woman who takes "tumbles" with anyone, much less men such as you; and I am not doing this for her sake, but for my own. I cannot stand the sight of you, and as I intend on staying in the neighbourhood for quite some time, I do not wish to have to keep seeing you. Therefore, I have done everything in my power to change the circumstance. Fortunately for me, you are so accomplished at being an utter scoundrel that I do not have to create any falsehoods to sully your character.

However, you know better than anyone that I am not an evil man, and do not wish to see you desperate; therefore I have procured a new position for you, and the lodgings in London are paid for until you go north. After that, I wash my hands of you forever, Wickham, and you must fend for yourself. All connection between us is now dissolved. Good day.' Again he bowed, and walked out of the room, leaving Wickham speechless. Darcy chuckled to himself. _What a knack I have had lately for leaving people speechless!_ Quite satisfied with himself, Darcy whistled as he rode back to Netherfield.

Wickham could not be so happy. His plans were thrown into turmoil; he would have to work much faster with Lydia Bennet now, but with his reputation blackened it was unlikely that he would be admitted into her society. _Unless I get to her before the news spreads…_ He jumped up, grabbed his coat, and ran out the door.

_Back at Longbourn…_

'Oh Kitty, wasn't Wickham dashingly handsome yesterday? I believe he is the handsomest man in the regiment, even more than Denny!' Lydia sighed.

'Yes, he is the picture of what a young man should be,' replied Kitty dreamily. Lizzy eyed them sternly.

'Do not look at us like that Lizzy! I know you preferred Wickham yourself, before Mr. Darcy started paying his attentions to you!'

Lizzy blushed. 'You are deceived Lydia. I did find him to be pleasant,' at this Lydia smirked, 'but I have since learned things about Mr. Wickham's character that caused me to form a different opinion of him. I promise you, he is not the amiable young man he pretends to be.'

Lydia was unfazed. 'The only difference I have noticed is that he has stopped calling on you. I hardly call _that_ a character flaw!' The younger girls giggled at Lydia's cleverness, but Lizzy silenced them with a glare.

'I am quite glad that he has not come to call on me, Lydia. I would not wish him back again.'

Curious, Kitty asked, 'And why not Lizzy? You must admit that he is handsome and charming… why would you not wish his attentions?'

Lizzy sighed. 'Looks and charm are not everything, Kitty, and when accompanied by infamous character, they are nothing at all. I cannot tell you the details, but I know of some very shocking actions in his past which make me very glad that he does not come around Longbourn anymore.' Her sisters were about to press her for more when Hill opened the door, announcing Mr. Wickham himself. The ladies immediately jumped up. Wickham seemed uncomfortable when he saw Elizabeth but managed to smile.

'Hello ladies! I hope I am not interrupting your work.' Elizabeth put down her embroidery.

'Not at all sir. In fact, we were just talking about you.' She raised an eyebrow, making her meaning clear. He, however, managed a weak smile and pretended not to understand.

'Well, what a coincidence! Nothing too awful I hope.' With this comment he winked at Lydia, who happily smiled back at him.

'Of course not Mr. Wickham! I am glad you are come to call. Will you not stay for tea?'

His expression darkened. 'Alas, I am afraid that my call must be brief. I have come to take my leave of you all. I have been transferred to another regiment and leave tomorrow to take that commission.' Elizabeth was surprised, but relieved, at this declaration; Kitty was confused, still unsure of what to think of him; Lydia looked positively dejected.

'Oh Wickham, must you leave us? You shall break all our hearts, I'm sure!' Mary muttered something about infinitely preferring a book to Mr. Wickham's charms, but was ignored as usual.

'Yes, Miss Bennet, I'm afraid I must. Duty and honour call me to the north, and I am not the sort of man to ignore either one.' He glanced quickly at Elizabeth, who merely arched an eyebrow again. 'So, much as it pains me, I must say goodbye to all of my dear Hertfordshire friends.' He turned first to Kitty, kissing her hand and bowing, then in turn to Mary, Elizabeth, and finally Lydia. When he took Lydia's hand, he inconspicuously slipped a small piece of paper into it, then bent to kiss it and gave her a wink. She was surprised but was discreet about the note. Finally, he bowed to all of them and left.

'Well,' said Lydia with a pout, 'I hope you are satisfied Lizzy. He is leaving us.'

'Yes, I am satisfied. I am quite glad that we shall be deprived of his company!' With a huff, Lydia ran out of the room, grateful for the pretence allowing her to go read her note in privacy. She opened it as she hastened up the stairs, nearly knocking over Jane, who was coming down.

'What do you have there, Lydia?'

'Oh, nothing at all, just a note from Harriet,' she stammered in reply, then hurried to her room and closed the door. Jane walked into the drawing room, confused.

'Lizzy, when did Lydia get a letter from Mrs. Forster?' Jane asked innocently.

'Mrs. Forster? She didn't that I know of…' Eyes widening in realisation, Elizabeth threw down her embroidery and ran after Lydia, who was eagerly reading Wickham's note.

_My dearest Lydia,_

_There is one lady in Hertfordshire I shall be very loathe to part from,_

_and that is you my love. I cannot bear the thought of leaving you. I beg_

_you to meet me in front of Bell's Tavern this evening at 5. If you will go_

_with me to Gretna Green, I would be the happiest man in the world!_

_Eternally yours,_

_George Wickham_

Lydia sighed; what a romantic notion, to elope with the man she loved! What a surprise it would be to everyone when they noticed her gone, only to return days later as Mrs. Wickham! She giggled at the notion, then began to prepare her things for leaving. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and Elizabeth burst in.

'Lydia! What did Mr. Wickham give you?' Lydia paled.

'Mr. Wickham?' she replied, hastily putting her arm behind her back. 'Why, Mr. Wickham did not give me anything. I do not know what you are speaking of Lizzy.'

'Lydia, I know he gave you something. Let me see it.'

'Leave me be Lizzy! You are just envious of me because he has paid _me_ special attention instead of you.' This attempt at diversion, however, was wasted on Elizabeth, who reached behind Lydia and snatched the note from her hand. Lydia whined and carried on, trying to get it back, but Elizabeth kept her at away and ran down the stairs to the drawing room. To her surprise, Darcy had joined her sisters there, and all eyes turned her as she ran in breathless.

'Mr. Darcy!' she exclaimed. He gave her a questioning look.

'Good morning Miss Bennet. Have you been… exercising?'

She blushed. 'I suppose you could call it that.'

'LIZZY! GIVE ME MY LETTER BACK!' Lydia cried as she ran in after Lizzy. Seeing Mr. Darcy she stopped dead. 'What are you doing here?' Ignoring her rudeness, he bowed politely.

'Good morning Miss Lydia. I have come at the request of Miss Bingley. She wishes to invite your eldest sisters to Netherfield for tea.' Elizabeth wondered at being included in Miss Bingley's invitation.

'Thank you, Mr. Darcy, we would be happy to join you,' Jane replied.

'Yes, thank you,' Elizabeth added, then as an afterthought, 'Excuse me for a moment, sir, I must speak to Jane privately. He bowed again, and the two ladies left the room.

'Jane, I must show you this letter. It is from Wickham to Lydia!' They read the note, shocked by its contents.

'We must show this to father at once, Lizzy!' Mr. Bennet was as displeased with the note as they were, and immediately called Lydia in to speak with her. Jane and Elizabeth returned to the drawing room much relieved.

'Ladies, I hope this is not a bad time. I can return later or send the carriage back for you.'

'Thank you, sir. I fear that I must turn down your invitation today. There has been an unexpected problem, and I would rather stay home. But Jane can go with you, I am sure.'

'No Lizzy, I would prefer to stay here as well. Please send my apologies to Miss Bingley, sir. I will call on her another time.' Darcy was concerned but nodded his assent.

'Very well Miss Bennet. I will convey your message.' Jane curtsied and returned to the library. Darcy then turned to Elizabeth. 'Miss Bennet, would you humour me with a short walk in the garden?' She agreed and showed him out. Once outside he spoke again. 'Miss Bennet, I have some news. I spoke with Colonel Forster today, and he has decided to send Mr. Wickham away.' She turned to him with a startled expression. 'It seems that Mr. Wickham has once again buried himself in debts and improper behaviour, disgracing himself and the regiment. Another commission is being procured for him in the north, and his debts are being covered here, but he is to leave Meryton by tomorrow evening. I thought you should know, since you and he have been friends,' he finished nervously.

'Mr. Darcy, I have not considered him a friend since you told me of his dealings with you. I am quite glad to hear that he is to leave, though I am not sure that he deserves the kindness you have bestowed on him.' She silenced his protest. 'Do not think me so innocent as to believe that anyone else would have found him a new position and paid his debts.' He smiled but frowned again when he saw her worried countenance.

'You do not seem happy Miss Bennet.'

'You are very perceptive sir,' she laughed. 'Indeed, it seems that Mr. Wickham has made one more attempt at vengeance, but this time towards me. He came to take his leave just before you arrived. I noticed that he paid particular attention to Lydia, which seemed peculiar…' She related the rest of the story and told him of the contents of Wickham's letter to Lydia. He stopped walking and clenched his fists, his face red with anger.

'The villain! How dare he try to sully your family in this way!'

'Please calm yourself sir. I intercepted the letter and took it to my father, who will be sure to keep Lydia under lock and key until Wickham is gone. Jane and I will stay with her to make sure she does not leave, which is why we cannot join you for tea.' He expressed his understanding, but still seemed disappointed. 'I must admit surprise at being included in Miss Bingley's invitation, actually,' she said light-heartedly.

'Yes, well… Miss Bingley's invitation was for you sister,' he admitted. 'Your inclusion is my own.' He looked at her meaningfully but could not bring himself to say the words he so desperately wanted to say. 'Miss Bennet… I… sincerely value your friendship.' _FRIENDSHIP?! What the hell are you about Darcy?_ he berated himself. Elizabeth seemed a bit disappointed but rallied.

'I value your friendship as well, Mr. Darcy. I am sorry that I cannot save you from Miss Bingley's attentions today. Please be sure to send our apologies.'

'Yes, I shall. I should go. Please give my regards to your family. Goodbye.' He bowed and returned to the carriage, leaving Elizabeth slightly confused at his intentions. He cursed himself the whole way to Netherfield _. Friendship? I value your friendship? Darcy, you are an idiot!_ He barely saw anything as he blazed the path to his room, stopping only when he heard Caroline's voice calling him.

'Mr. Darcy? Ah, there you are, I thought I heard you return. Where is dear Jane?'

'Miss Bennet sends her regrets, Miss Bingley, but she cannot join you today. A family difficulty keeps her at home. She will call on you as soon as possible. Excuse me.' Before she could reply, he turned on his heel and left the room, muttering under his breath. Caroline was quite put out; her plans for the day were dashed, and Mr. Darcy seemed in no mood to talk with her. She resigned herself to spending another day terribly bored and wished her silly brother had never decided to come to Hertfordshire.

Darcy, meanwhile, had turned his thoughts back to Wickham. _Trying to do it again, eh old fellow? Won't you be disappointed to know that you failed again?_ He laughed to himself. _Perhaps you should try girls a bit closer to your own age, George!_ He could not maintain such good humour for long, however. He knew enough of Wickham's cunning to realise that he would not simply let Lydia Bennet go, whatever purpose he had for her. _I had better go watch him. He will be terribly disappointed when I show up instead of Lydia won't he?_ Allowing himself one last chuckle at Wickham's expense, Darcy then prepared himself to leave again.

'Mr. Darcy! Surely you cannot be going out again?' whimpered Caroline.

'Unfortunately, I must Miss Bingley. There is a matter of business that just came up and I must go to Meryton. Please forgive me, but I will not be back for tea. Good day.' Again he left her before she could protest. Caroline was now growing angry at this rude behaviour from the usually-polite Mr. Darcy. She could only attribute it to the influence of Eliza Bennet, and this made her even angrier. _That harlot! Why does he insist on spending so much time with her?_ Pouting, she went to the music room and contented herself with the knowledge that she, at least, was a true proficient on the pianoforte.

_Bell's Tavern, later that day…_

Wickham whistled merrily as he carefully preened himself _. I will convince Lydia that we are to elope to Gretna Green, take her to London, have my way with her, then leave her and go north. Her reputation will be sullied, her family will be ruined, and I will be long gone. With any luck, I will leave her with child!_ He laughed at the thought as he descended into the tavern. He walked out the door just past 5, still laughing. Suddenly his laughter was cut short and he paled at the sight before him; not Lydia, bag in tow, ready to elope; but Darcy, looking especially severe. 'What the devil are you doing here?!'

'You dare to ask?' Darcy replied. 'There has been a change in plans Wickham. You are leaving tonight.' With a slight wave of his hand, several officers appeared behind him. Wickham struggled, but they were able to tie his hands and lead him to a carriage. 'Get him out of my sight!' The carriage began rolling away.

'Damn you Darcy! Damn you! I will not forget this!' Darcy shook his head, deciding that he had better write a new letter to his cousin cancelling his previous request for a new commission for Wickham.


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy awoke the next morning hopeful that Bingley would return with Georgiana that day; he was not disappointed. Around noon the carriage arrived, and Darcy went out to meet it.

'Fitzwilliam!' cried Georgiana. She practically ran into his outstretched arms, a smiling Bingley following close behind her.

'It is so lovely to see you Georgiana. I do believe you've grown!' he teased. 'Bingley,' he turned to his friend to shake his hand. 'I hope your business is concluded to your satisfaction.'

'Yes, all of that is finished. Now I need only suffer through the interminable wait until the wedding!' Laughing, they all walked into the house. Caroline rushed to meet Miss Darcy.

'Oh, dear Georgiana! Oh, how lovely you look! I believe you have grown since I saw you last! And I am eager to hear you play on the pianoforte again, for you play so well! Does she not, Charles? I am sure I know none so accomplished.' Darcy discreetly rolled his eyes, eager to get his sister out of Miss Bingley's company.

'Excuse us Miss Bingley, but I must show Georgiana to her room. I'm certain she must be tired from her journey.' He bowed and led his sister down the corridor. Once alone, the girl breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thank you, brother! I always feel so uncomfortable around Miss Bingley; she is so harsh.' Darcy smiled.

'Not to worry my dear, if it is up to me, you shall spend very little time around Miss Bingley. In fact, as soon as you are rested from your trip, I would like to take you to the place where I prefer to spend my time of late. It is a small estate called Longbourn, and it is the residence of Bingley's betrothed, Jane. One of her sisters, Miss Elizabeth, is my particular friend,' he added shyly, and Georgiana noticed the blush on his cheeks. Thinking perhaps that this Elizabeth was more to her brother than just a 'particular friend', Georgiana pressed for more.

'What is Miss Elizabeth like? Is she pretty?' She blushed, thinking she had been impertinent. Rather than scolding her, however, her brother only laughed.

'I see that you are too smart for me Georgie. Yes, Miss Elizabeth is very pretty. She is one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance, as well as the wittiest and most pleasant. She is intelligent and accomplished, and there is nearly nothing that gives me more pleasure than to hear her on the pianoforte. She does not play as skilfully as you, but she is so carefree and sings with such passion for the music that her technical faults are easily overlooked. I think you shall like her very much… I hope you shall. I certainly do.' A dreamy smile crept onto his face as he stared into nothing.

Georgiana cleared her throat to get his attention. 'I am sure I will like her if you do. She must be a very special lady for you to think so highly of her.'

'When did you get so clever little sister?' Darcy teased. 'Again, you are right. She is very special; very special indeed.' Finally, they reached Georgiana's door and he showed her in. A maid was called to help her unpack her trunks and Darcy turned to leave.

'Fitzwilliam, one moment. Em… once I am unpacked and refreshed, may we call on Miss Elizabeth this afternoon?' Georgiana asked meekly. Her brother was pleased with the suggestion; he had thought of proposing it himself but thought he might appear too eager. However, as she was the one to suggest it…

'Excellent idea! Have the maid show you to the library when you are ready, I will be there.' She nodded her ascent, and he left her to get ready.

While Darcy waited for his sister, a letter arrived for him from Colonel Fitzwilliam.

 

_Dear Darcy,_

_First of all, please send along my congratulations to Bingley. I am happy_ _to hear that he has found joy. Do I dare hope that you may find someone for_ _yourself soon? Or, if not, perhaps you may find a young lady for me? I look_ _forward to visiting you at Christmas as you suggested, so if you do find some_ _such lady, save her for me this fortnight until I arrive!_ _As to you your request about Wickham, I cannot imagine why you would_ _want me to do such a thing again, but I have put in a few queries and should hear_ _back in a week or two. Would you care to enlighten me as to why you wish to_ _find him yet another position?_ _By the time you are able to respond I shall be on leave, so write to me at_ _Matlock._

_Yours, etc._ _Fitzwilliam_

 

Darcy pondered his reply for a moment, then penned a brief letter.

 

_Dear Fitzwilliam,_

_I was about to write to you on that very matter. Disregard my previous note_ _regarding Wickham. Circumstances have changed, and the position will no longer_ _be necessary. I will tell you more when you come to Netherfield. Georgiana is_ _arrived this morning, and I daresay we shall be a most pleasant party. Send my_ _regards to my aunt and uncle, and I look forward to seeing you in a fortnight._

_Darcy_

 

As he was finishing his letter, a soft knock announced Georgiana's arrival. Realising that he should probably inform her of the Wickham situation, he called her over.

'Georgie, there are a few things that have happened here in the past few weeks which I feel I must tell you about before you hear it from elsewhere.' He paused. 'It is about George Wickham.' She gasped as her hand flew to her mouth, but she did not say a word. He continued, 'Several weeks ago, Richard and I secured a commission for him in a militia but were not terribly concerned which one nor its quartering locations. As it turned out, he was placed in the ---shire militia, and they are wintering here in Meryton.' Georgiana's eyes grew wide. 'As soon as he discovered that I was here as well he began to spread falsehoods about my dealings with him, mostly that I had not discharged our father's wish that he would get the living at Kympton.'

'But Fitzwilliam, that is not true!' Georgiana protested.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. 'I know, dearest. But unfortunately, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, the target of his lies, did not. And since I had made a very poor impression on her already, she was quite disposed to believe his tales of my knavery.'

Now Georgiana looked almost angry. _How could she think ill of dear Fitzwilliam? He is the most gentle creature in the world!_

'Nay, I know what you are thinking sister. But do not judge Miss Bennet too harshly; my behaviour towards her at the time was abominable. I cannot think upon it without abhorrence. Before I even met her, I insulted her almost to her face, and was very rude to her on many occasions. I thought myself above my company and was displeased with all I saw. She, however, showed me the error of my ways. Her heart went out to Wickham, not knowing that his stories were false, and she quite justly called me out on what she thought was my cruel behaviour. We had a long talk at the Netherfield ball, where I told her the entirety of our family's connection to Wickham.'

'Even last summer?' she asked fearfully.

'Yes, even last summer. Do not worry, Georgie. I trust Miss Bennet with my life; she could easily have gossiped the story all over Meryton, but not one word has been breathed of it. You may trust her secrecy; and I know she felt a deep concern for you when she heard of his abuse of you, for she has a most compassionate heart. She has expressed to me a great desire to make your acquaintance and hopes you shall be friends.' His sister relaxed and smiled at this. 'Now, where was I? Oh yes… we sorted our misunderstandings and have been friends since then. The following day I visited Longbourn, and while we were speaking in the garden, Wickham himself arrived.

Miss Elizabeth made it very clear that she knew what he was really about and wanted nothing more to do with him. He was visibly affected, and I knew he would wish to exact his revenge. Had he succeeded, his revenge would have been complete indeed, for he attempted a similar plot to the one he used last summer; he convinced one of Miss Elizabeth's younger sisters, who is but 15 years old, to elope with him.' Poor Georgiana was nearly in tears at this, her heart aching for the other young lady deceived by the rogue. 'Fortunately his plot was foiled by Miss Elizabeth's cleverness, and I was able to get Wickham out through a combination of his enormous debts and his elopement scheme, which became an accusation of a kidnapping plot. He was taken away last night to be tried in London. We will not be seeing him again.'

Georgiana now shed tears, but through her sobbing made it clear to her brother that her tears were not for Wickham, lest he should worry that she still fancied herself in love with him. 'Oh Fitzwilliam, what you must have endured! You are so good to have saved the young Miss Bennet from that horrible man! And I am so sorry that he stained your good name, you who have shown him nothing but fairness and kindness! Oh, my dear brother!' He comforted her as she wept, finally calming her so she was able to speak.

'There, there. I am relieved that I was the one to tell you. But it is all finished now, and we may enjoy more pleasant society henceforth.' He smiled reassuringly, and she followed his example.

'Oh dear! I must look a fright! I will go wash my face before we leave to visit Miss Bennet! You may call the carriage Fitzwilliam, I will be ready in just a moment.' She hurried back to her room to freshen up as Darcy went to find Bingley, who was at that moment in the billiard room.

'Ah, there you are Bingley! Georgiana wishes to call on Longbourn today, if that is agreeable with you.'

Bingley eagerly assented. 'I was planning to go anyway. I shall call the carriage at once.' He started to walk out of the room, then paused. 'Darcy… do you think I should invite my sisters?' Darcy grimaced.

'If you think you must, then do. But since this will only be a brief call, and they do not care to go usually, perhaps it is not necessary?' Bingley agreed, saying they would not all fit in the carriage anyway. He had the carriage prepared and informed Mrs. Hurst of their plans. As expected, she had no wish to call on Longbourn; she was not sure of what Caroline wished to do but assured her brother that they could amuse themselves at Netherfield for a few hours. This answer was satisfactory for him, and as soon as Georgiana was ready the three of them left for Longbourn. Georgiana was anxious to meet this young lady who seemed to have so captivated her brother, and the gentleman were as always anxious to see their lady loves.

Jane and Elizabeth were out in the garden picking flowers when they heard the wheels of a carriage. Wondering who it could be, they went to the front of the house to investigate; the sight made both of them smile. Mr. Bingley was helping Georgiana out of the carriage, and Darcy was stepping out of the other side. Upon seeing Jane, Bingley all but sprinted over to greet her. The Darcys walked more leisurely over to Elizabeth. Darcy bowed.

'Miss Bennet, may I present my sister, Georgiana. Georgiana, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet.' The ladies curtsied.

'How do you do?' inquired Georgiana softly. Elizabeth could instantly see that Miss Darcy shared her brother's shyness and wished to make her feel at ease. She smiled.

'I am very happy to make your acquaintance Miss Darcy. I have heard so much about you.'

'And I about you,' she replied.

'I hope we shall become friends; I feel as if I know you already. Your brother tells me that you are fond of music, and play very well.'

Georgiana blushed modestly. 'Oh no, not play _very_ well… I mean, but I am very fond of music. I should dearly love to hear you play and sing. My brother says he has rarely heard anything that gives him more pleasure.'

Elizabeth gave her a confused look. 'So you shall… but I warn you, your brother has grossly exaggerated my talents, no doubt for some mischievous reason of his own,' she teased, looking more at Darcy than at Georgiana, who seemed shocked.

'Oh no, that could not be true! My brother never exaggerates; he always tells the absolute truth. Though I think that sometimes he is a bit too kind to me.'

Elizabeth smiled. 'An ideal elder brother then.'

'Oh yes, I could not imagine a better or a kinder one.' Both ladies looked at Darcy affectionately, giving him an excuse to join in their conversation.

'Miss Bennet, I would never lie to my sister! In truth, your performance on the pianoforte is always a great pleasure for me.'

'I understand sir; I am a great lover of comedies as well, and love to laugh as well as anyone.'

'No, no, I am in earnest. Your playing does not amuse me; it delights me, truly. Your voice is so exquisite, and you play with such spirit. Indeed, you do everything with great spirit, I believe.' He smiled at her again, completely forgetting himself for a moment. His sister's stifled giggle broke his reverie, but she straightened her face before he could do anything about it. Elizabeth was blushing at his compliments, but still protested that Miss Darcy should not expect great things, as she truly did play very ill. To change the subject, she suggested introducing Miss Darcy to Jane.

'Jane, Mr. Bingley, please excuse the interruption, but I would like to introduce you to Mr. Darcy's sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy. Miss Darcy, this is my sister Jane.' They curtsied and Jane made several inquiries about her trip from London and how she liked Hertfordshire. Their matching sweet dispositions caused them to like each other immediately, and Georgiana felt at ease in new company for the first time in her life. Jane invited everyone inside for refreshments, still chatting with Georgiana. Elizabeth and Darcy strayed behind.

'Mr. Darcy, your sister is a very sweet girl. I am anxious to become better acquainted with her.'

'I am glad to hear it Miss Bennet. I told her today of what happened here with Wickham, and she was afraid that you would think ill of her for it.'

'The poor dear! I hope I eased her fears.'

Darcy smiled. 'I am sure you did.' Clearing his throat, he asked, 'How fares Miss Lydia? Is she over her disappointment yet?'

Elizabeth sighed with frustration. 'Lydia is still Lydia, I am afraid, although I think the experience has sobered her a bit. When she learned of his disgrace, she at first denied it and called it all a plot against her dear Wickham; but when she heard more of the truth, and that he never intended to marry her, it hit her hard. I do believe she even cried a bit! She is getting over it tolerably well, though, for her disposition, and will be chasing other officers again soon enough I suppose.' She rolled her eyes. 'I shall never understand their fascination for redcoats!'

Darcy laughed. 'I hope you do not have too great an aversion for them, though. My cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, second son of the Earl of Matlock, is to join us in a fortnight. However, if this would be too inconvenient for you, I will retract the invitation immediately.'

It was now Elizabeth's turn to laugh. 'Mr. Darcy, I am quite proud of you! You are learning to tease and laugh _nearly_ as well as I! No, I am sure your cousin's presence will be acceptable, especially if he is young and handsome.' Darcy's brow furrowed slightly; Elizabeth blushed. 'That is, I am sure that my younger sisters will pay him every courtesy if he is young and handsome. I only require my friends to be able to have good conversation with me,' she corrected, unconsciously putting a slight emphasis on the word 'friend'.

His face brightened again, and they continued their conversation light-heartedly. He offered his arm to escort her into the house, and he felt the delightful thrill of her touch when she slipped her delicate hand into the crook of his elbow. The pair entered the drawing room as the sandwiches were being served. Mrs. Bennet had gone to Meryton to visit with her sister Mrs. Phillips and Lydia kept to her room, so the house was unusually quiet. This made for a much more comfortable atmosphere, and the afternoon passed happily.

_One week later_

Darcy stared out of his chamber window at Netherfield, a pensive smile on his face. Elizabeth and Georgiana were playing with one of the dogs, and it reminded of the time he had seen Elizabeth doing the same thing when she thought herself unobserved. _Had I already begun to love her then? Yes, I was completely enamoured by her playfulness and innocence. She is so unlike any woman I have ever known. And she has helped Georgiana so much._

In truth, Georgiana had uncommonly improved in the last week. She had grown much more comfortable speaking amongst company and had certainly been smiling more. She particularly enjoyed joining Elizabeth on her morning walks; Elizabeth, being the more accomplished walker, would go to Netherfield and they would tour the park for half an hour. They were always laughing, and Georgiana's cheeks had taken on a permanent glow. Caroline Bingley was horrified at this change, but Darcy was very much relieved. The two women he loved most in his life had become friends. Georgiana had even gone so far as to tell him that she approved of 'Lizzy' very much, and that she had always wished for a sister.

_Who would have imagined it? Georgie actually teasing me!_ He chuckled at the thought. _Dear Elizabeth, you are a God-send to both Darcys!_ He looked again out the window, but this time with a frown as he saw the storm clouds gathering in the sky above. It had been grey for most of the morning, but now the sky was blackening quickly. _I shall call the ladies in before they get stuck in the rain_ , he resolved. Fleeting images of a soaking wet Elizabeth went through his mind, but he reminded himself again of the trousers he was wearing. _How about a soaking wet Caroline Bingley?_ He shuddered involuntarily at the thought and had control over himself again. _Poor Caroline… if only she knew how successful she truly was in dampening my passions towards Elizabeth…_ The roll of thunder interrupted his thoughts, hurrying him out the door to call the ladies in. He stepped outside as the clouds burst open. His concern growing, Darcy ran around to the side of the house, knocking down Elizabeth, who was running in the opposite direction with Georgiana.

'Elizabeth!' he cried. 'Are you hurt?' His answer was her laughter.

'No, Mr. Darcy, I fear that only my pride has been bruised!' _Oh, is it Elizabeth now, sir?_ Darcy helped her up and ushered them into the house. He called for a maid to take them upstairs and draw up hot baths for them. The ladies thanked him and left. He withdrew quickly to his own chamber before anyone saw him; he had gotten a bit wet himself, and seeing Elizabeth soaked to the skin had had the effect he expected, and it was quite embarrassing. After changing his clothes and regaining his composure he descended and ordered tea made. Jane, Bingley, his sisters, and Mr. Hurst were waiting for him in the drawing room.

'Mr. Darcy, did your sister and Lizzy come in the house before the rain started?' Jane asked with concern.

'No, I'm afraid they were on their way when it began. I brought them in myself; a maid is attending to them now.' As he spoke, the maid came down timidly.

'Mr. Darcy, sir… I just finished helping your sister, and I believe she is feeling a bit ill. She asked for you.'

'Yes, of course. Please excuse me.' He bowed to the company and followed the girl to Georgiana's room, leaving Miss Bingley to comment on how unladylike it was to run around in the rain. Upstairs, Georgiana sat on the edge of her bed in a nightgown.

'Fitzwilliam, I believe I have caught a bit of a chill. Do you think everyone would mind terribly if I did not come down today?'

'No, Georgie, not at all. Please rest, I would not want you to make yourself worse by exerting yourself,' he replied, and tucked her into her sheets.

'This reminds me of when I was a little girl and you used to put me bed with a story. You are such a good brother,' she paused, unsure if she should say what was on her mind. Turning to the maid, she said, 'Thank you Maria, you may go.' Maria curtseyed and went to check on Elizabeth. Georgiana turned back to her brother. 'You are a wonderful brother… and I am sure you will make an even better husband,' she said timidly.

Darcy looked at her curiously. 'What would make you say that my dear?'

'Dear Fitzwilliam, I know you see me as a child, but I am not so young that I do not recognise the change in you when Lizzy is around. You love her, do you not?'

'You amaze me Georgiana. Have you always been so observant?' he teased. 'I am very much in love with her dear sister. She is so different from anyone I have ever met, especially the ladies of society.'

'Like Miss Bingley?' she added.

'Yes, particularly Miss Bingley!' he laughed, then grew serious again. 'Do you like Miss Bennet?'

'Oh yes!' she said enthusiastically. 'She is so delightful! She is always laughing and being playful. She is the best friend I have ever had, except for you of course. When are you going to propose?'

He laughed. 'Calm yourself Georgie! I do not even know if she feels the same for me, and besides there are other considerations. Do you think our family would approve?'.

She frowned  'Does it matter?'

He looked at her acutely. 'No, I suppose it does not, does it? No matter how proper or well-connected she could be, Lady Catherine would never approve if my wife is not Anne, and the Fitzwilliams would like her very well despite her family's situation, I am sure. So no, it is really of no import,' he said, more to himself than to her.

She interrupted his thoughts. 'Then what are you waiting for?' she asked impertinently.

'I see Miss Elizabeth's manner of speaking has rubbed off on you!' he teased with an arched eyebrow. 'I am waiting for the right time Georgiana. Have patience.'

'Very well,' she pouted. 'Just don't wait too long!' He ruffled her hair, then took his leave to rejoin the party. He met a smiling Elizabeth on the stairs.

'Mr. Darcy! I am glad to see that you are walking a bit more slowly now.'

He bowed. 'Miss Bennet, please forgive me for earlier. I was concerned and not watching where I was walking. I hope there were no ill effects.'

'Not at all, I assure you. I am quite sturdy and have incurred no injuries or illnesses from my little jaunt in the rain.'

'I am glad to hear it. Georgiana, unfortunately seems to have caught a bit of a chill and sends her excuses.'

'Oh, the poor dear! May I go see her?'

'I will ask her.' He walked back to his sister's room and obtained permission. 'Go on, Miss Bennet. Shall I wait for you here and escort you downstairs?'

'That would be lovely, thank you. I will just be a moment.' Darcy waited in the hallway for a few minutes, listening to the laughter from his sister's room and ruminating on Elizabeth's many virtues. At last she re-joined him and they went down to the drawing room as tea was being served. Jane and Elizabeth stayed until evening, then Mr. Bingley's carriage took them back to Longbourn. As soon as they were gone, Miss Bingley began her usual habit of abusing Elizabeth.

'I cannot believe Miss Elizabeth Bennet… just when I thought she could not get any more vulgar, she surprises me again. Imagine, convincing dear Georgiana to run about outside in that weather! And now poor Georgiana is ill, and she has the audacity to sit here with us as if she has done nothing wrong! I simply cannot stand her presence!' Darcy tried to control himself, but his anger was rising.

Louisa spoke. 'Fortunately you will not have to sister. You and Mr. Hurst and I are to go to town.'

Caroline stared at her. 'I'm sorry, Louisa, I must have misheard you. Did you say we are going to town?'

'Yes, I did. Do you not recall? Last week just before Charles returned you asked if we could not go to London. I asked Mr. Hurst, and he is to reopen the house; we have already been invited to three Christmas balls, including the Crenshaws' and the Westfalls'.' Caroline's eyes widened at these prestigious invitations, but she was torn; she had hoped to spend Christmas with Mr. Darcy, and she had only wanted to go to London to keep Charles from proposing to Jane. Now that it was too late for that, she wanted to stay by Mr. Darcy's side. But still, the Crenshaws _and_ the Westfalls?

'But Louisa, we cannot just leave Charles!'

'I shall cope very well without you, Caroline,' Bingley jumped in. 'Louisa has already spoken to me, and I think it would be a fine idea for you to spend Christmas in town with your friends. I know you have been somewhat bored here in the country. By all means, do not concern yourselves about me.' She protested, but after much insistence, she agreed to leave with Louisa on Friday.

Unhappily for all parties involved, Georgiana's chill turned into a rather nasty cold and the rain continued to fall heavy and icy for the entire week. Bingley still made his daily visit to Longbourn, but Darcy only joined him late in the week when Georgiana was feeling a bit better and he felt more comfortable leaving her alone. Elizabeth wished to see her friend, so he took her back to Netherfield for a visit. Georgiana was most pleased and said she felt in much better spirits. Darcy, of course, was more than happy to oblige his sister, especially since he had not seen Elizabeth in several days. After about an hour, Georgiana felt fatigued, so Elizabeth and Darcy left her to rest.

'Thank you for bringing me here Mr. Darcy. I have missed your sister's company, particularly our walks.'

'I believe she has missed you as well. She has been begging me to bring you to her, but I did not want to leave her until she felt stronger. The doctor said she is improving now, though, so hopefully she will be fully recovered when our cousin arrives.'

'When will he be here?'

'He wrote to me on Monday saying he would arrive at week's end. I expect his arrival in two days, on Saturday night. May I introduce you when he arrives?'

'Oh yes, I would be happy to meet him. Georgiana… excuse me, Miss Darcy, has told me much about him.'

'Thank you. I believe he will arrive quite late in the evening, but I hope you and your sister will join us for tea on Sunday.'

'We would be delighted.' She smiled at him so warmly that it was all he could do to keep from proposing at that moment. Instead he only gazed at her with an intensity that made her bring down her eyes and blush. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

'I will look forward to it.' He led her to the waiting carriage, never letting go of her hand until she was inside. _She did not seem to mind that I held her hand, that is a good sign!_

'Thank you, Mr. Darcy. I hope we shall meet again very soon. Good day.' He bowed, and the carriage rolled away.  _I hope he was not too shocked by my improper behaviour, but I did so enjoy holding his hand._ Elizabeth sighed as she remembered the feel of his large, strong hand enclosing her own delicate fingers. A dreamy smile remained on her face until she returned to Longbourn.

As expected, an invitation for the elder Misses Bennet to have tea at Netherfield on Saturday arrived with Mr. Bingley the following day; not as expected was the letter from Caroline taking her leave of Jane. He explained that his sisters had received several very prestigious invitations for London and he had encouraged them to fulfil their social obligations. They had left that very morning. Jane was surprised that her 'dear' friend had not called personally, but she attributed it to a desire to reach London before sunset. As the sun had finally returned _and_ they were to meet the son of an earl the next day, Mrs. Bennet made Elizabeth go to Meryton with her younger sisters for new hair ribbons and lace. Although she would rather have spent the afternoon at Netherfield, it was better than being home and offered her the opportunity to walk, so she agreed. Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived near nine o'clock; before he retired to his chamber, Darcy filled him in on the Wickham situation. Fitzwilliam was more than pleased that the scoundrel had finally received his due As Darcy left him, he promised his cousin an opportunity of excellent society the next day.

_The following day…_

'Well, Darcy,' said Colonel Fitzwilliam, making himself comfortable in one of the library chairs, 'tell me what you think of Hertfordshire society.'

Darcy smiled. 'Cousin, it is far more pleasant than I ever imagined.'

Fitzwilliam raised an eyebrow. 'Really? How so?'

'For one thing, the ladies…'

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Jane arrived at Netherfield, where Mr. Bingley graciously welcomed them. He and Jane were immediately in their own world, leaving Elizabeth to fend for herself somewhat. She asked about the other occupant of the house, and Bingley mentioned something about the library. She excused herself and went to look for her favourite companion. As she approached the door of the library, she heard men's voices coming from inside. She leaned in to discern who it was and was surprised by the conversation she heard.

'…and as for the lively conversation you are so fond of, you will certainly find it in Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She is one of the liveliest young ladies I have ever encountered, while still being perfectly proper, and witty to boot. I daresay you will like her very much.' Reflecting on his own comment, Darcy's face suddenly darkened. Fitzwilliam didn't take much notice and decided to learn more about this Elizabeth Bennet.

'She is the sister of Bingley's lady, you say? Well, perhaps there might be someone for me in Hertfordshire after all, eh Darcy?' Darcy and Elizabeth both frowned on different sides of the door.

'I'm afraid she isn't exactly what _you_ need in a wife, Fitz. She has very little dowry to speak of, stands to inherit little, her father's estate is entailed away, and her connections are low.' Elizabeth was growing angry at these comments, but still listened.

'These are important considerations indeed, but they are not everything Darcy.'

Darcy smiled. 'Yes, I know. But I have another reason for warning you away from her.' Fitzwilliam's and Elizabeth's curiosities were now piqued. 'And that is, if I have anything to do with the matter, she will very soon be spoken for!'

Elizabeth's eyes widened. _Mr. Darcy intends to ask for my hand? Oh my!_ She leaned against the wall, eyes closed, hand to her heart. _How happy I will be if he loves me in return!_ Then she realised that the gentlemen were still talking and resolved to hear the rest of their conversation.

'Well, well! Fitzwilliam Darcy, the married man! I never thought I'd see the day when a woman would touch that stony heart of yours!'

'Do not tease me, Richard. You know very well that my heart is far from stony… but yes, she has touched it, very deeply. I cannot imagine a life without her in it. It pains me to see her leave for Longbourn after each visit here; I wish to keep her by my side always.' Elizabeth smiled, her eyes misting with tears at these words.

'Then I wish you joy, cousin. If anyone deserves it, you do.'

Darcy smiled. 'Thank you Fitz.'

Fitzwilliam patted Darcy on the back, then smiled mischievously. 'There is just one thing Darcy… does she love you as well?' He immediately regretted his words upon seeing the pained expression on his cousin's face.

'This I do not know. We are close friends, I know that. She likes me, I think. She respects me, I know. But love… I will not know for sure until I ask.'

'There, there, Darcy,' consoled his cousin. 'I'm sure you are just being modest. When I meet her, I will observe her and tell you what I see. When you are more certain of her feelings, you will get up the courage to propose.'

Darcy's smile returned. 'Thank you Fitzwilliam. You always know how to cheer me up.' After a slight pause, 'Shall we adjourn to the drawing room? The ladies should be arriving soon.'

Suddenly, Elizabeth realised her compromising position. She ran from the library door and turned the corner, making it look as though she was on her way to the library from the drawing room. She met with the gentleman in the corridor.

'Mr. Darcy!' she said with a smile. 'I was just gone to look for you. Jane and I have just arrived, and Mr. Bingley said you may be in the library. Pray tell me, how fares your sister? I hope her health has improved since I last saw her.' Fitzwilliam noticed the change in his cousin's countenance as he set eyes on his beloved.

'Miss Bennet, as always it is a pleasure to see you. I hope that you have not been waiting long.' She confirmed that she had not, and he went on. 'Georgiana is doing much better, I thank you, but not yet feeling strong enough to come downstairs for so long a time. Perhaps in a day or two she can join us again.' Turning to his cousin, he added, 'Please allow me to introduce you to my cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, who is just arrived himself late last night. Fitzwilliam, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet.'

The colonel smiled broadly and bowed to Elizabeth. 'Miss Bennet, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard much of you and look forward to what I hear is lively conversation and an exquisite performance on the pianoforte.'

Elizabeth blushed, but managed to laugh it off. 'Your sources must be greatly deceived sir. My conversation I cannot vouch for, but I can tell you that my skill on the pianoforte is mediocre at best. In truth, I play very ill indeed; please do not expect much, or you shall be grossly disappointed.'

He smiled. 'I doubt my sources are deceived, Miss Bennet. Biased, perhaps, but not deceived.'

Darcy coloured at this hint and hastened to change the subject. 'I hope your family is doing well Miss Bennet.'

'They are, I thank you.'

'I am glad to hear it.' There was a brief silence as Darcy and Elizabeth looked at each other affectionately, broken only by the colonel clearing his throat.

'I believe we are expected for tea?' He noticed with satisfaction the blush on each of their faces at being caught. _You do not know if she loves you? Darcy, you must be the blindest man on this earth!_ They walked to the drawing room together, where Bingley and Jane were waiting.

'There you all are! We were wondering where you had gone off to. Tea is served.'

'Yes, Mr. Bingley, it is obvious that you were quite preoccupied with our whereabouts; if you had not come looking for us, I'm sure we would never have turned up,' Elizabeth teased.

Bingley chuckled. 'I never said I was wondering terribly hard!' The party sat down to tea once Jane was introduced to Colonel Fitzwilliam, and pleasant conversation ensued. After too brief a time for anyone's satisfaction, the ladies announced that they should be on their way home for dinner. Bingley was about to issue the expected invitation to stay when Darcy spoke.

'Ladies, please do stay here for dinner.' All eyes turned to him in surprise. 'I believe I speak for all of us,' he stammered.

'Indeed, I was about to make the same suggestion myself,' said Bingley. 'We are all quite desolate without your delightful company I'm sure.' He spoke to Jane, staring at her dreamily, but Darcy's smile included Elizabeth in the compliment.

'We would love to stay, if it wouldn't be an imposition,' Jane replied. Strong assurances to the contrary convinced the sisters; Bingley informed his butler that the ladies would be joining them, and everyone settled back in to their earlier conversations.

After a short while, Bingley and Jane separated themselves as usual, and Lizzy was left to talk with two very handsome young men named Fitzwilliam. _What a punishment!_ she thought with a grin. As a consequence of Darcy's natural inclination to be silent and Fitzwilliam's natural inclination to be garrulous, Elizabeth found her conversation to be mostly directed at the latter, a fact she did not mind but which she did not prefer. She resolved to get Mr. Darcy involved in the conversation the best way she knew how- by teasing him

'Colonel Fitzwilliam, I must tell you how shocked I am by your cousin's bad manners; I have not seen him this silent since before the ball in November. In fact, I am quite put out,' she pouted, though her eyes belied her. 'If he does not join the conversation soon, I shall have to embarrass him by telling you of his behaviour during our early acquaintance.' She crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at Darcy, who groaned.

'Please no! Don't tell him that, I will never hear the end of it!'

Fitzwilliam laughed. 'Please do tell me Miss Bennet, I am eager to hear how he behaves amongst strangers!'

'Very well. The first time I ever met Mr. Darcy was at a ball where he danced only _four_ dances, though gentleman were scarce and more than one lady was in want of a partner.' She looked at Mr. Darcy piercingly. 'And his behaviour did not improve after that. Oh, he was most disagreeable, never talking or laughing. I could not figure him out. But then, I believe, he grew accustomed to our savage country ways, and has become quite a pleasant companion when my sister and Mr. Bingley go off to their own world as they are so wont to do.'

Fitzwilliam laughed as Darcy dramatically put his head in his hands. 'Yes, yes, I confess, it was so. I was a terrible man. Now you have heard all, Fitzwilliam, I am sure you will want to disown me as a relation and never mention my name again.' The three continued in this merry vein until they were called for dinner. Elizabeth reflected on how much pleasanter a place Netherfield had become since the departure of the 'superior sisters'; Darcy reflected on how much pleasanter a place Netherfield was, nay, _any_ place was when Elizabeth was in it.


	5. Chapter 5

'Miss Bennet…Elizabeth…' She blushed at his use of her Christian name. 'Elizabeth, I have been walking the grove for some time in the hope of meeting you alone. I have something very particular to speak to you about.'

She looked up and met his intense gaze. 'Yes Mr. Darcy?'

He took her hand. 'Please call me Fitzwilliam.'

'Yes... Fitzwilliam…' she breathed as he took her into his arms.

'Dearest, loveliest Elizabeth. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. From almost the earliest moments of our acquaintance I have come to feel for you a passionate admiration and regard which I can no longer control. I need you Elizabeth… I beg you to relieve my suffering and consent to be my wife.' He pressed her close to him, her head leaning against his broad chest. His fingers sought her curls, and he pulled the pins out of her hair to let them flow loose.

She looked up at him, passion burning in her eyes. 'Oh Fitzwilliam! I adore you as well. You are the only man in the world who I could ever be prevailed on to marry! I…' He stopped her speech with an ardent kiss. She kissed him back with equal force, heightening his desire even further. He ran his fingers through her long hair, pulling away from her as she tilted her head back to expose her throat. He leaned in and planted soft kisses down her neck. She sighed with pleasure, increasing his ardour. His lips found hers again, exploring her mouth with growing passion, his hands pressing her closer while caressing her back. He found the clasps of her dress and began to undo them.

She whispered to him. 'My love, would we not do better to go to your chamber?'

Much as he hated to break his embrace, he acknowledged her point, and picked her up in his arms and carried her into the house. Fortunately, it was very early, and no one had risen yet, so they escaped to his room without detection. Once there he threw off his jacket and began undoing his cravat as Lizzy sat timidly on the bed. Successfully having loosened his shirt, he reached for her, pulling her close again and going back to work on those clasps.

She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss, running her fingers through his dark hair. 'Oh Fitzwilliam! I long to be yours! Please take me!' He did not need to be told twice. He finally loosened the dress and pushed it down her shoulders, eyeing her hungrily yet lovingly. She shivered as she observed the passionate look in his face.

He approached her again, kissing her shoulder, feeling her breath against his neck and she held him. 'Oh Elizabeth… oh my love, how long I have desired this moment!'

'And I too, my dear Fitzwilliam…I long for you so!' He picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. He smiled; at last she would be his! At last… THUD.

Darcy groaned as he realised that he had rolled onto the floor. He rubbed his head and sighed; again he had been dreaming of Elizabeth; he smiled at the memory of their passionate caresses. _How long until I can make this dream a reality? Oh Elizabeth, to waken every morning with you by my side!_ With another sigh, he stood up and picked his disheveled bedding up from the floor. _How unfortunate that I did this to my sheets all alone_ , he thought with a little, mischievous grin. As it was already past dawn, Darcy decided he would dress and take an early morning walk to clear his mind.  

Elizabeth also rose early at Longbourn that day, as she had told Georgiana that she would join her for breakfast. She primped with slightly more care, _for it is not every day that a lady meets so many handsome gentlemen in the same house!_ she laughed to herself. _Actually… I suppose it has been every day!_ In truth, she and Jane had met with Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, and Colonel Fitzwilliam every day since Colonel Fitzwilliam's arrival eight days before.

In only a few days it would be Christmas, and the entire Bennet family had been invited to spend it at Netherfield. Elizabeth anticipated it greatly, for many reasons. Mr. Darcy's attentions towards her had been growing daily, and she could not deny that she hoped he might approach her very soon. He had taken to kissing her hand each time they parted, helping to ease the ache in her heart temporarily. She smiled as she thought of the feel of her hand in his, of his lips on her fingers…sighing, she tied up her bonnet, informed Jane of her departure, and was on her merry way.

Darcy was not terribly surprised to see Elizabeth coming up the path from Longbourn so early in the morning. He knew that she often rose early to enjoy the outdoors before people cluttered it up, and he had overheard Georgiana asking her to breakfast the day before. Thinking that a nice stroll with Miss Bennet would be a perfect way to start the day, he called out to her.

'Miss Bennet! How delightful to see you this morning. I hope you slept well.'

'Thank you, Mr. Darcy, I did. And yourself?'

He blushed in remembrance of his dreams. 'I was…awoken early by an…interesting dream, but otherwise I rested very well, thank you.'

'That must have been a very interesting dream to cause you to wake. Will you tell me about it? I enjoy trying to interpret dreams,' she said with an innocent smile. Darcy was now blushing quite furiously, trying to think of a way to avoid telling Elizabeth that he had in fact dreamed about her in a rather improper position.

'Er… well, I don't really remember it anymore. I only recall that it woke me.'

'That is unfortunate, but I am sure we can find another topic of conversation.' She smiled at him warmly.

He gave her a look of adoration that she could not mistake. 'Miss Bennet, I hope I am not being too forward when I say that you look exceptionally well this morning. You are always beautiful, but today you are simply… radiant.'

It was now her turn to blush furiously. 'Mr. Darcy,' she replied with a nervous laugh, 'you are all politeness, I am sure. There is nothing different about me today than any other day.'

'I beg to differ Miss Bennet. Each day you are different from the last, for you grow more beautiful with each passing one.' By this time they had reached the house, and, as was his habit, Darcy did not have the courage to follow his compliments. Instead, he kissed her hand tenderly, escorted her into the breakfast room where Georgiana was waiting, and excused himself. Needless to say, this left Elizabeth thoroughly confused. She had heard him profess to Colonel Fitzwilliam his intention of making her 'spoken for', but since then he had made no serious advances besides the small hints such as this morning. Trying to forget the pangs in her heart, she turned her thoughts to her conversation with Georgiana.

Darcy, meanwhile, was busy banging his head against the library wall. _I cannot BELIEVE I did not take that opportunity to propose. The timing would have been perfect! The weather is beautiful, I made the perfect entrance to it with my compliments on her beauty…what an idiot I am! Why did God not grant me the easy manners of Richard or Charles?_ He ran a hand through his hair in frustration as Fitzwilliam entered the room.

'Good morning Darcy! Was that Miss Elizabeth Bennet's delightful laughter I just heard?'

'Yes it is Fitzwilliam. Georgiana invited her to breakfast. She just walked here from Longbourn.'

'Oh?' asked Fitzwilliam with a raised eyebrow. 'Have you seen her yet?'

'Yes, I met with her on the path and escorted her in. She looks especially lovely today.' He slammed his fist against the wall. 'Damnation, Richard, I had a golden opportunity to tell her my feelings and I failed miserably!' He related the conversation that took place during their walk, and Fitzwilliam had to grimace when Darcy told him of the outcome. 'How could I have let it pass me by? It was perfect, absolutely perfect!'

The colonel patted his shoulder. 'There, there Darcy. I am quite sure that Miss Bennet will forgive you and still accept you when you find another perfect time to propose.'

Darcy looked up with a pained expression. 'Actually Fitz, I believe that was part of the reason for my cowardice. I am so unsure of what she feels for me. I do not know if my suit will be looked upon with favour. I… sometimes I think she even fancies _you_ , and the thought is more than I can bear! What if I was to ask, and then she said to me, 'No thank you, but if your cousin wishes to ask the same thing, I am quite at his leisure!'? I do believe I would die!' He threw himself into a chair and buried his head in his hands.

Colonel Fitzwilliam could not keep from laughing heartily. 'Darcy, I believe you must be one of the stupidest men who have ever lived. Miss Bennet feels no more than friendship for me. Yes, she is quite friendly to me; but all the while she is looking over my shoulder at my silent and handsome cousin, who is too busy brooding over the jealousy he feels over my easy manners to notice that Miss Bennet is in fact so deeply in love with him that I might as well be one of her sisters for as much as she feels about me.'

Darcy looked as his cousin with a look of pure hope on his face. 'Do you really think so Richard? Do you really believe that she loves me?'

'Darcy, I think you are the only one who does _not_ believe it. When both of you are out of the room, the rest of us place wagers on how long it will take for each of you to realise that the one is, in fact, passionately in love with the other. It's becoming rather maddening, really!'

'Do not tease me, cousin, I beg you. Elizabeth is everything to me, I cannot bear to hear jokes.'

'Cousin, I am in earnest. She loves you; I observed it within moments of meeting her. You are made for each other. Please, just propose and get it over with. Then you may stare at each other all you like without trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to hide your feelings.' Darcy jumped to his feet and embraced his cousin.

'Thank you Richard! You have made me a very happy man. I will not lose another instant! I shall propose to her this very moment!'

Fitzwilliam grabbed his arm. 'Uh, Darcy, you may want to wait until a slightly more appropriate time than breakfast with your sister. Perhaps later this morning you can invite her to take a turn or something. I am all for you hurrying, but this is a bit much.'

'Right, right, you are perfectly right. I shall contain myself a bit longer. Thank you Fitzwilliam, you have been a great help!' With that, Darcy ran up to his room to make sure he looked as dashingly handsome as he possibly could when he proposed to his beloved.

Fitzwilliam, meanwhile, decided that he would take a nice ride around the park. He was about half a mile away from the house when he heard a loud crash coming from the road below him. Urging his horse to go faster, he went to investigate. When he arrived at the scene, he found a large carriage on its side. The horses were trying desperately to free themselves, the driver was lying on the ground, apparently unconscious, and a young lady with fiery red hair and a green cloak was struggling to get out of the passenger compartment. Fitzwilliam dismounted and ran over to help her.

'Oof! Thank you sir, I am most obliged. I thought I would have been stuck there. How is my driver?'

'He appears to be unconscious madam,' he replied, trying to keep his composure in the face of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 'May I be of assistance?'

She rushed over to where the driver was standing. 'Oh dear, I think he will need a doctor. Do you know where we can get one?'

'Madam, I am staying not a mile up this road at a place called Netherfield Park. We can take him there and you will both be well attended to, I am sure.' He went to cut the horses free. 'Do you ride?'

'Yes, of course.'

'Astride?'

She laughed. 'Much to my mother's chagrin, I try to avoid riding any other way as often as possible!'

He smiled and handed her the reins. 'There you are. You ride this one and I'll take mine. Now let us find some way to carry your driver.'

The young lady took off her cloak and handed it to him. 'Why do we not tie this to each horse and lay him in it between us?'

'But madam, you will be cold, and I'm sure this is very expensive. Certainly we can find something else…'

'Oh pish posh,' she interrupted. 'There is no time for that. I will not freeze to death in under a mile's ride. Now come along, help me with this.' Together they managed to tie the cloak between the horses and place the driver in it. They rode up to Netherfield as quickly as they could considering their cargo. As they got nearer, the colonel called out for help.

'Darcy! Bingley! Come here quickly!' The gentlemen, Jane, and Elizabeth ran out to see what the commotion was about. Darcy saw the young lady and immediately cried out.

'Katty? Is that you?'

'Fitzie!' she replied with a smile. 'What a surprise!'

'Can we save the chatting for later? Right now we have an injured man and a cold lady in need of attention,' interrupted Fitzwilliam.

'Yes, of course, at once!' cried Bingley, summoning his servants to help carry the man upstairs and get a blanket for 'Katty'. As soon as the doctor had been sent for and everyone settled again, the colonel spoke.

'Now, Darcy, I believe is the time for introductions.'

'Oh yes,' said Darcy, slightly embarrassed. 'This is Miss Kathleen Sinclair. Miss Sinclair's family lives on the estate neighbouring Pemberley, and we have been friends since childhood. Miss Sinclair, this is my cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam; my friend and proprietor of this house, Mr. Charles Bingley; his fiancée, Miss Jane Bennet; and Miss Elizabeth Bennet, my…very dear friend.' His hesitation did not go unnoticed by Miss Sinclair, who also saw the look of extreme discomfort on Miss Elizabeth's face from the moment Mr. Darcy had called her by her childhood nickname. 'Tell me Miss Sinclair, what are you doing in this part of the country by yourself?'

'Well, I had been in London, but I decided to surprise my family by returning to Derbyshire for Christmas. It seemed a brilliant idea at the time, but I suppose it has not turned out so well!'

'Miss Sinclair, may I inquire about what exactly you called my friend when you arrived?' asked Bingley curiously.

She laughed. 'I do believe I called him Fitzie… you see, when we were very young, both our names were far too complicated to say. So he called me Katty and I called him Fitzie.'

Darcy coughed. 'Yes… we have long since progressed to more formal appellations, but I fear that in my surprise at seeing her, I said the first thing that popped into my mind.' The poor man looked terribly embarrassed, sneaking glances at Elizabeth every few seconds. She was uncharacteristically silent and also looked very uncomfortable. She forced a smile.

'Well, you must be very intimate friends, having known each other so long.' Miss Sinclair smiled sympathetically. _Don't worry Miss Elizabeth, I am not after your Mr. Darcy… about his adorable cousin, however, I cannot make the same assertion…_

'Yes, I suppose we are. He is like a brother to me.' Darcy and Elizabeth visibly relaxed at this declaration, and Miss Sinclair was quite happy to put aside any doubt as to her intentions towards her old friend. Colonel Fitzwilliam's face seemed to brighten considerably as well. Bingley immediately invited her to stay with them for the night, and if she insisted on going to Derbyshire or London, Darcy offered his own coach to take her. She agreed to spend the night, but decided to postpone making any further decisions until she had been able to recover her things and speak to her driver. Servants were sent to get her trunks from the fallen carriage. Just as they were arriving, Georgiana came downstairs. Her eyes widened at the sight of their new visitor.

'Katty, is that you?!' she asked excitedly.

'Yes Georgie, it certainly is! Come here young lady!'

Georgiana embraced her tightly. 'What are you doing in Hertfordshire? I thought you were spending Christmas in town.'

Miss Sinclair recounted her story but brushed off Georgiana's concern over her well-being. 'Oh, you know me Georgiana. I'm far too sturdy to let a few scratches put me out of commission. I could use a bit of freshening up, however, and perhaps a nap before dinner. Would you all mind terribly?' They all assured her it was no trouble at all, and a maid was called to draw her bath. She excused herself and was the topic of conversation until she returned.

'I say, Darcy, why have I never met this neighbour of yours?' asked Fitzwilliam. 'I have been to Pemberley many times and have never seen her.'

'She studied in France for a good deal of her youth, and so was always abroad at the times of year when your family would come into Derbyshire. You've met her father, I'm sure.'

'Yes, I do recall meeting a Sinclair…Thomas is it?'

'Right. She has an elder brother as well, Edmund. Very nice family, quite well off also. I would say that I'm surprised that they are both unmarried, but their personalities explain it. He is a very practical sort of chap, economical and not fond of displays of wealth. He detests the season for those reasons and is rarely in town. Katty… er, Miss Sinclair is a very fiery, independent sort, not about to allow a man to tame her. She was engaged to a Mr. Willoughby at one point, but when she discovered that his character was not what she thought it was, she promptly kicked him out of her home and never spoke to him again. That was about a year ago, I believe.' Colonel Fitzwilliam was very grateful for this tidbit of information. _Beautiful, independent, wealthy, AND unengaged? It is too good to be true!_

Now that she knew that Miss Sinclair was not a threat for Mr. Darcy's affections, Elizabeth felt quite disposed to liking her. They seemed to have matching personalities and spirits, and she was eager to speak to her more. Darcy had relaxed since Miss Sinclair had said exactly what he had hoped she would say. They had always been good friends, but the friendship had never been tainted by stronger feelings on either side, and he was glad for it. He noticed that Elizabeth had been tense before, but now seemed much happier. He found himself hoping that she had been jealous of Miss Sinclair.

At length Miss Sinclair re-joined them, looking stunning in a silk green gown that contrasted her bright red hair and complimented her bright green eyes. Although the fabric was fine, the dress was very simple in design, and though flattering, was unpretentious. Elizabeth decided she liked her better by the minute, as did Colonel Fitzwilliam.

'Mr. Bingley, I have a favour to ask of you. I have spoken to the doctor, and he said my driver will not be able to leave his bed for several days. I have written to my brother in London asking him to come and get me, but I fear that by the time he gets this and can prepare and travel here, it will be Christmas Eve. May I impose on your hospitality until then?'

'Miss Sinclair, I would not hear of your brother traveling here only to leave again! Please, I must insist that both of you join us for Christmas. Then you may travel as you wish.'

She protested, but after much insistence she agreed to change the letter to an invitation, and it was sent as an express to London that very afternoon. Dinner was a pleasant affair, and afterwards the ladies went to the drawing room as the gentleman adjourned to the library for brandy.

'Darcy, your friend is an absolute angel,' the colonel exclaimed. 'In spirit she reminds me very much of your lady, and she is so beautiful! I am very angry with you for not introducing us before.'

Darcy laughed. 'Well Fitzwilliam, you are now introduced, and if I know Katty… er, Miss Sinclair, I believe she has taken a fancy to you as well. Bingley, what do you say to arranging the seating tomorrow night to place Fitzwilliam a bit nearer Miss Sinclair?' he winked.

'Capital idea Darcy! Would you rather be across from her or next to her Colonel?' teased Bingley.

Fitzwilliam calmly sipped his brandy. 'Across please, so I may admire her fine eyes more,' he replied with a pointed look at Darcy. Upon re-joining the ladies, Bingley and Darcy quickly entered and took their seats so that Fitzwilliam had to sit next to Miss Sinclair on a sofa.

She blushed becomingly as she greeted him. 'Colonel Fitzwilliam! Miss Elizabeth was just telling me that you are son of the Earl of Matlock.' He shot Lizzy a grateful look that she acknowledged with a wink. 'I believe I have met your brother and his wife in town. Edward, is it not? They were very amiable.'

'Yes, my family is a friendly sort. My brother was very fortunate in his choice of wife. She is a wonderful lady.' They continued chatting and laughing well into the evening, until Elizabeth stood and said regretfully that she and Jane should get home. Everyone expressed their disappointment, but the carriage was sent for. Miss Sinclair chose to stay inside, and Colonel Fitzwilliam stayed with her, as did Georgiana. Mr. Bingley offered Jane his arm and they walked to the carriage together. Darcy did the same for Elizabeth, then placed his other hand over the one linked to his arm. She looked up at him, blushing, then cast down her eyes again. He merely gazed at her, breathing in her scent and engraving her face in his memory. Before helping her into the carriage, and when Jane and Bingley were not paying attention, Darcy took both her hands in his own and kissed them.

'Goodnight Miss Bennet. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.'

She smiled demurely. 'And I you Mr. Darcy, as always.' She bit her lip, fearing she had been too forward; he beamed.

'I hope you shall always be happy to see me,' he replied, his eyes aglow.

'Obviously I cannot promise anything, Mr. Darcy,' she teased, 'but I can say that it has been some time since I have not been happy to see you.' She blushed again at how forward she felt.

'It makes me very happy to hear you say so, Miss Bennet. I treasure your good opinion.' If she could have met his eyes at that moment, she would have seen the look of utter and complete adoration in them. However, she could not, and, feeling too nervous to continue, he wished her a good night and helped her into the carriage. She looked back at him for as long as she could, until finally he was out of sight. Sitting back, she sighed.

'Lizzy, is there something you would like to tell me?' Jane teased.

'Oh Jane! Do you think Mr. Darcy cares for me? Sometimes I do, and just when I think he will say something of substance, he stops talking altogether. I don't understand him at all!'

'Dear Lizzy, be patient. Charles… Mr. Bingley, I mean, said to me that he knows Mr. Darcy is very much in love with you, and he is sure that he will make an offer of his hand very soon.' Lizzy smiled, but only looked out the carriage window into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! Hope you enjoyed it :)

As Darcy and Bingley returned, Miss Sinclair and Georgiana were declaring their intention to retire for the evening. The gentlemen bowed, and the ladies curtseyed and hurried upstairs, whispering conspiratorially. Colonel Fitzwilliam leaned back on the sofa and sighed.

'Darcy, do you think it too soon for me to say that I am in love?' Darcy patted his cousin's shoulder sympathetically.

'There, there, Fitzwilliam. She will be here for several more days; you will have plenty of time to test your assertion.' He ran out of the room, barely missing being hit by the cushion propelling through the air in his direction.

_Meanwhile, upstairs…_

'Dear Georgie, do tell me… is your cousin engaged?'

'No, he is not. And in fact, I think he is quite enamoured with you.'

'I certainly hope so, or I would be at an unfair disadvantage!' They giggled.

'Do be serious Katty! Do you like my cousin?'

Miss Sinclair shrugged. 'So far, I find him to be quite amiable, and certainly very handsome. I like him very well indeed.' She blushed. 'But do not even think of playing matchmaker Georgie! We are adults, and can sort out our love lives ourselves, if in fact it comes to that.'

Georgiana gave her best angelic look. 'Not to worry Katty. I will leave you to your own devices.' Fortunately, Miss Sinclair did not notice that Georgiana's fingers crossed behind her back. They retired, Georgiana scheming of how to get her good friend and her cousin together.

_The next day…_

The sound of a carriage interrupted breakfast at Netherfield the next morning. A servant entered, announcing the arrival of Mr. Edmund Sinclair. Miss Sinclair rose to greet her brother with a warm embrace.

'Edmund! I did not expect to see you so soon!'

'When I read your letter, I had to hurry here to see my old friends! Darcy, Miss Georgiana, how do you do?' The greeted him happily and introduced him to Bingley and Fitzwilliam. Bingley immediately invited him to join them for breakfast and was accepted.

'Thank you, sir, for your offer of hospitality. In truth, when I learned that Kathleen had left for Derbyshire I was very put out, for she was to spend Christmas with me!' he laughed. 'It will be nice to spend it with many friends instead.' They all enjoyed the company of their new guest very much, though Miss Sinclair and Colonel Fitzwilliam were perhaps a bit less attentive to the proceedings than the others. Bingley explained that he and Darcy usually called on his fiancée's home in the mornings, but that they were all welcome to join them. The others declined, so the two gentlemen mounted their horses and began riding to Longbourn.

'Well, Darcy, when do you plan to propose to Miss Elizabeth?' Bingley asked suddenly.

Darcy was startled by his friend's directness. 'Whatever made you say that Bingley?' he stammered.

'Darcy… you may think that Jane and I observe nothing, but in fact we notice quite a bit. And we certainly noticed your attentions to her last night. I say, hurry up and go to it, for you do not know just how happy you will be until she accepts. Then the whole world seems to be smiling on you, and you feel that you must smile back!'

'You mean I will become like you, a grinning fool?' Darcy teased. 'In that case I shall strive never to be so happy, if only to prevent being so ridiculous!' Bingley tried to hit him, but only managed to punch into the air as Darcy laughed at him. Growing serious again, however, he added, 'Do not worry my friend, I will do it when the moment is right. It will happen. My solicitor has already written up the settlement, and the jewels are in London awaiting my orders. I am only waiting to be sure.'

'Sure of what Darcy? Miss Elizabeth loves you more than anything in the world, you can be certain of that!' Darcy did not reply, but only smiled pensively. The reached Longbourn and had their usual pleasant visit.

After Wickham's disgrace, most of Meryton had become acquainted with at least a partial rendition of what had actually occurred between Wickham and Darcy, excepting the Ramsgate incident, and eyes had turned kindly on Mr. Darcy for the first time. He, in turn, had become much more pleasant in society, and was now becoming quite a favourite. He was pleased that mothers had not been forcing their daughters on him as he had expected, but he did not realise that it was because most people thought that he and Elizabeth would soon have an understanding. The Bennets had especially changed their behaviour towards him, and Mr. Bennet thought him to be a most amusing sort of gentleman and was glad for his intelligent conversation at brandy.

Today the gentlemen's visit included an invitation for the entire family to dine at Netherfield with their new guests. Mrs. Bennet and Mary declined, as they were preparing for the arrival of Mr. Collins the day after Christmas, but Kitty and Mr. Bennet elected to join Elizabeth and Jane. As they were on their way out, they met with Charlotte Lucas, who had come to visit Elizabeth. Mr. Bingley immediately invited her as well, for he knew she was a young lady of sense and gentility and well-liked by his beloved Jane and her sister. Charlotte at first demurred, not wanting to impose, but Mr. Bingley insisted that she get in the carriage, and he sent a servant to Lucas Lodge to inform them. Charlotte was most impressed by this hospitality.

'Jane, this is too much. Mr. Bingley does not owe me any such kindness.'

'I believe he greatly enjoys having company at Christmas,' she replied with a smile. 'He has already invited two guests whom he does not even know to stay at Netherfield, and my entire family!' She explained about the unexpected arrivals, and at last they arrived at Netherfield. Bingley dismounted and helped the ladies out of carriage with the aid of Darcy.

With a sudden huge smile, Bingley turned to Jane. 'My dear, what would you think if I gave a ball for New Year?' he said with enthusiasm. 'We could invite all of Meryton again, and of course the Sinclairs could stay, and…' He rattled on and on, and by the time they arrived in the drawing room he was quite set on the plan. After making all the proper introductions, he rushed off to speak to his housekeeper about preparations.

As expected, Colonel Fitzwilliam, Miss Sinclair, and Georgiana were engrossed in conversation, and Mr. Sinclair sat near them, adding to the discussion from time to time. Kitty sat near Georgiana, as she enjoyed the company of young ladies near her own age. Soon she was an enthusiastic participant in their new discussion about the clothes they could all wear to the ball.

Darcy and Elizabeth immediately sat together and were joined by Mr. Bennet and Charlotte, the latter finding the only available seat to be next to Mr. Sinclair, and so in between two conversations. She grew tired of hearing about books, and he grew tired of hearing about ball gowns, so he initiated his own conversation with Charlotte. Much to his surprise, he found they had quite matching dispositions and tempers, and she found herself enjoying their chat just as much. Bingley returned and took his place next to Jane, announcing that the ball would be on New Year's Day, and all were invited to stay through then. The Sinclairs were particularly encouraged, and accepted the invitation, much to everyone's satisfaction.

At last it was Christmas, and the Bennets were to arrive at Netherfield at any moment. Darcy paced nervously in his room, the newly arrived jewels sitting on his bed. He had decided that today he would propose to Elizabeth, speak to her father, and make the announcement. It was perfect. There was fresh snow on the ground, creating a perfect atmosphere. He would take her out to the garden and hand her his gift. She would open it and find the jewels inside. He would drop to his knees and express all of the feelings that had long been in his heart. He would beg her to be his wife. And then… well, he did not let himself linger on what her response would be. He was too fearful that if he let himself imagine it, she might say no and he would lose his nerve. _No, it must be done, and today!_ he resolved.

At the sound of the carriage wheels that announced the arrival of the Bennets, he ran down the stairs, determined to be there to greet Elizabeth as she entered the house. Bingley was already there welcoming his guests and showing them into the drawing room. Before Elizabeth could even enter the house, Darcy claimed her attention. He held one arm behind his back and offered her the other.

'Miss Bennet, before we go in, may I claim a turn in the garden with you?' Darcy asked nervously.

'Of course, Mr. Darcy. I love the snow.' Her smile was so bright that he nearly lost his composure. He offered her his arm and led her around to the garden. At last he stopped underneath an archway in the garden and turned to her. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

'Miss Bennet, we have known each other for some months now.' He paused, as if to ask her confirmation.

'Yes, we have, sir,' she replied with confusion.

'Em, yes, well… and in that time we have become good friends I think.'

'I hope so, yes.' She appeared slightly disappointed at this comment, which confused him slightly. He hoped that she was disappointed at being called only a friend.

'I am glad.' Pause. 'However, I no longer wish us to be friends.' Now she was really confused. _Wonderful Darcy, make her think that you want nothing more to do with her. Excellent way with words you have._ He pulled the package from behind his back. 'This is for you.' She took the package timidly and carefully unwrapped it. She looked at him strangely when she realised that it was a jewellery box. 'Open it,' he urged. She lifted the lid of the box and gasped at its contents. Inside were a bracelet, necklace, earrings, and a ring, all gold and rubies.

She looked up at him with wide eyes. 'What is this?' she asked.

He took one of her hands and kissed it tenderly. 'Miss Bennet… Elizabeth, these jewels were left to me by my mother to be given to my future wife.' She gasped. 'I was hoping that you would do me the honour of wearing them.' She looked back and forth from the jewels, to him, back at the jewels, back at him. Her silence made him nervous, so he spoke more. 'Elizabeth, I can barely remember a time when I have not loved you. My life was an empty shell before meeting you, and it is only in your company that I feel truly whole. I beg you to relieve my suffering and consent to be my wife,' he cried with such emotion that he startled himself. His eyes were shining with tears, and when she met his gaze she saw that he truly was suffering; suffering from fear that she would not accept him.

She smiled lovingly at him. 'Mr. Darcy, the honour of wearing these is all mine. I accept your proposal gratefully and wholeheartedly. I…'she paused, blushing, 'I love you too, so very much.'

His happiness at this reply was such as he had never felt before, and he expressed himself on the occasion as sensibly and as warmly as a man violently in love can be supposed to do. He very improperly pulled her to him, embracing her as if he expected her to disappear as so many of his dream Elizabeths had. This one, however, was real; and she returned his embrace as tightly. At last pulling away slightly, he gazed down at her and put his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Rather than being 'missish' and demurely looking away, she met his stare equally. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. Unfortunately for him, he had not realised that, instead of satisfying the urgent need he had felt for her lips, his action had only increased that need. As she did not pull back, but rather, returned his first kiss, he leaned down again with increased ardour. She held him tightly and again kissed him with equal passion. At last he realised that if he did not stop it would become more difficult, and his trousers would betray their actions quite embarrassingly. With a few tender pecks, he ended their passionate embrace with her face in his hands.

'Dearest, loveliest Elizabeth, how long I have waited for that moment. I adore you, love you more than life itself!' He dropped to his knees and clutched her skirt. She leaned down, kissing and stroking his hair. Finally, she stepped slightly away and extended her hand to help him up.

'Come Mr. Darcy, we should probably go in the house before we are missed.'

'Elizabeth… please call me Fitzwilliam.'

'Very well,' she agreed with a smile. 'Come Fitzwilliam, let us go in the house.' Again he misjudged his ability to control himself; the very sound of her voice saying his name drove him into another frenzy, and he pulled her into a second long, passionate kiss. If she had intended to resist, the intention was completely forgotten as soon as their lips touched. After several moments they again parted. He gave her one more loving look, then took her hand and walked beside her into the house. Georgiana saw them first, having decided to go out and find them. She took one look at them and broke into joyous hysterics.

'Oh Fitzwilliam, Elizabeth! I am so happy!' she cried and ran to embrace them.

Darcy looked at her in amazement. 'How did you know?' he asked curiously.

'I could just tell by the looks on your faces… and the fact that you are holding hands and Lizzy is holding mother's jewellery box,' replied the sly Georgiana.

Elizabeth laughed. 'I believe your sister is cleverer than you give her credit for, Mr. Darcy,' she teased.

'Fitzwilliam,' he corrected.

'Fitzwilliam,' she repeated softly, a rosy blush colouring her cheeks. Her hand shifted to his arm before they entered the drawing room, and Darcy immediately sought out Mr. Bennet for a private audience. After a few moments closeted together in the library, the gentlemen returned.         

'May I have everyone's attention please?' Mr. Bennet addressed the company. All eyes turned to him. 'I am very pleased to announce the engagement of my daughter Elizabeth to Mr. Darcy.' Exclamations of joy and congratulations broke from the group, with the most delight coming from Bingley and Jane.

'Oh Lizzy,' Jane said softly as she hugged her sister tightly, 'you shall be as happy as I, I am sure.' Elizabeth acknowledged that she would, although in her mind she was certain that she would be even happier. Darcy could not help smiling widely the entire evening, confirming Bingley's prediction, and his own that he would become a 'grinning fool'. The theory was put forth that his teeth had never been bared for so long a time in his life.

_One week later, Netherfield, New Year Ball…_

Darcy could not believe his good fortune. For several days, he feared that all had been a dream from which he would soon awaken. It took several more passionate kisses from Elizabeth to convince him that their engagement was indeed a reality. It had been decided that they were to have a double wedding with Jane and Bingley in February, but to the couple it seemed an eternity away. They were, however, determined to enjoy their courtship as much as they could in the presence of her vulgar relations and their effusions of joy. Tonight was to be their first opportunity to dance together as a couple, and he wanted to claim her hand for every dance; knowing this to be improper, however, he arranged for Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mr. Bennet, and Bingley to stand up with her for the ones he could not have. She was amused but flattered by his jealousy, and in return insisted that he only stand up with herself, her sisters, and Georgiana; he, of course, readily consented.

At last the evening arrived for the ball, and Darcy made an effort to be as handsome as he could for Elizabeth, who was planning on doing the same for him. He was not truly prepared for the sight he saw when he helped her out of her carriage. She wore a silk gown of deep burgundy, covered with a cloak of the same shade. Rosebuds and ribbons were intertwined in her hair. She was absolutely breath-taking, and it was all he could do not to carry her away to Gretna Green at that moment. She smiled dazzlingly at him, weakening his composure even further, but he somehow managed to pull himself together and escort her into the ballroom. Netherfield looked wonderful for the occasion, even better than in November. In Darcy's mind, everything was perfect; in fact, everything had seemed perfect since Elizabeth had accepted his proposal.

Much as they felt like it, however, Darcy and Elizabeth were not the only couple in the world. In fact, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss Sinclair had been paying a great deal of attention to each other. Miss Sinclair was the heiress of a large fortune comparable to Georgiana's, and so did not need to worry about marrying for wealth. Being the younger son of an earl and related to the families of DeBourgh and Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam had excellent connections. Speculation had already begun about their domestic bliss, as Meryton had become wedding-crazed in the past few weeks. Kathleen was not the only Sinclair who seemed to be enjoying the company of a particular friend. To the surprise of many, Edmund Sinclair had been spending a good deal of time in the company of Charlotte Lucas, and had even been to call on her at Lucas Lodge.

The evening was a magical one. Charlotte Lucas had never been romantic, but she felt that she had finally met someone she could admire and respect, and perhaps even love. Edmund claimed her hand for several dances, and she happily accepted him. Colonel Fitzwilliam gave an equal amount of attention to Miss Sinclair; overall, both Sinclairs were by now quite happy that their carriage had turned over, for their driver was recovered and they were able to spend the holiday season with old and new friends. Even Georgiana seemed to come out of her shell and danced all the dances. Bingley's second ball at Netherfield was declared a tremendous success.

_February 23rd, Longbourn_

Elizabeth and Jane could not sleep the night before their wedding. Their mother had given them an idea of what to expect on their wedding night, but fortunately their aunt talked to them afterwards to give them much better hopes of what they were to discover. Jane was nervous, as she and Bingley had only shared the briefest, chastest of kisses. Elizabeth was also slightly nervous, but more excited at the prospect of what would happen when Darcy did not have to stop himself at passionate kisses. For as long as they could not sleep, the sisters talked of everything they could think of; they spoke of their hopes and dreams of marriage, of their family, their future homes, in short, of everything but that which was most on their minds. At last sleep found them, in enough time to allow them to be wide awake when it was time to prepare for the wedding.

The ladies were acknowledged by all to look more beautiful than ever, and when they reached the church their future husbands' jaws dropped in awe of their brides. Darcy tried thousands of distractions to keep from imagining what the night would have in store, and often found himself looking at Caroline Bingley repeatedly to cool his passions. At last he calmed himself and turned his attention to the ceremony. In what seemed like an amazingly short time, Elizabeth was declared to be his wife. He slowly turned to look at her tenderly, scarcely believing that she was his at last. The wedding breakfast passed at an insanely slow pace for Darcy's liking, but finally they were able to get in their carriage and go to London, where they were to spend the wedding night. After a few tearful goodbyes, Elizabeth settled back and looked at her new husband with delight. He kissed her hand.

'Well Mrs. Darcy? Are you happy?'

She laughed. 'Mrs. Darcy… I fear I am not yet used to that appellation. Mmm… Mrs. Darcy.' She smiled warmly at him. 'Yes, I am unimaginably happy.'

'Actually, my dear, I think I can quite imagine how happy you are.' He touched her cheek and kissed her. She did not allow him to pull back but ran her fingers through his curls and pulled him close again. His other arm went around her back as he pressed himself against her. Only the carriage running over a bump interrupted them. 'Mrs. Darcy,' he said laughingly, 'I do not think the carriage is the appropriate place for this!'

'Why, Mr. Darcy, I am shocked. I wanted merely to kiss my darling husband.'

'Yes, my love, but your darling husband is having a very difficult time merely kissing you.' His eyes burned with desire, and he wished most fervently that the carriage would hurry up and reach London. At last they arrived at his- no, their- townhouse. He realised that he would have to introduce her to the staff and show her around the house, then have dinner, adding another few hours to their day. He sighed his dismay as they exited the carriage but bore it as cheerfully as he could.

The housekeeper managed to get everything done surprising quickly, and finally hurrying Darcy upstairs, she said to him with a wink, 'Now you have a lovely night Mr. Darcy. Your wife is a wonderful lady.' He thanked her and showed Elizabeth to her chamber.

'Shall I come to you in half an hour?' he asked nervously. She nodded her ascent and pushed him out to his own chamber. At the appointed time he softly rapped on her door. Elizabeth softly called to him to come in; she was brushing her hair. Darcy merely took in the sight at first, then moved towards her. He took the brush from her hand and took over the job of brushing her hair. She closed her eyes as a small grin appeared on her lips. Her husband eventually put the brush down and sat beside her on the settee. He took both her hands in his and kissed them over and over. 'My dear, dear Elizabeth. Oh, my love!' He kissed her lips, her face, her neck. She held him close, kissing him back whenever she could. Not able to hold back anymore, he took Elizabeth in his arms and carried her to their bed…

EPILOGUE

After several taxing months at Netherfield, the Bingleys moved to an estate not twenty miles from Pemberley, allowing Jane and Elizabeth to be near each other always. Mary had become Mrs. Collins just after the ball but was forced to remain in Hertfordshire for a time with her husband after Lady Catherine learned of her nephew's engagement to Mary's sister. After their solemn promises to Lady Catherine that they looked on the match as she did, she allowed them to return to Kent. Soon after his cousin's wedding, Colonel Fitzwilliam proposed to and was accepted by Kathleen Sinclair. Her brother continued his acquaintance with Charlotte Lucas for several months before asking her to be his wife. Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth Darcy agreed that while all of these couples were very well suited for each other, they alone could claim the title of happiest couple in all the world.


End file.
